Servants, Obey Thy Master
by SageoWind218
Summary: AU Yaoi. RikuxSora: When a nearby kingdom forces all the families on Destiny Islands to become servants, Riku is given the position as the companion and servant of the lovely Prince Sora. FINISHED
1. Do You Want to be My Friend?

Yay! I'm back. I just finished a story about 'The Ring,' and I'm putting my attention into a one-shot in another category, so this might not be worked on much. Anyway, after the one-shot, I'll have time to do this story more often.. Now, I bet you're all just _dying_ to know how in world I got the idea for this story. Well, I was watching the Travel Channel (Yes, you heard me correct.) and they had a show on called 'Weird Travels: Haunted Hotels'. They had snippets of previous shows at the end, and there was one that caught my eye- Two people in Medieval times; A servant and a Master. Well, I began my homework and we are learning about Slavery in the pre-Civil War time, and I saw an excerpt from the Bible (I think that's where they got it...) of what the slave masters wanted the slaves to comprehend; '_Servants, Obey Thy Master.' _So, I got the idea right there and then for this story.

So, that means that this is an AU. Yep, no adventures in Wonderland and no battles against Ansem. Just my story... and the copyrighted characters.

Warning- Yaoi, Abuse, Slavery, Child-Labor, and other assorted stuff, be assured. 

Riku, Sora, and any other character within this story belongs to Squaresoft and Disney.

_

'Servants, Obey Thy Master'

Chapter One- Do you want to be My Friend?

_

The waves' mist splashed in the tropical air, signaling that the high tide was coming in. This was the only time the children ever went out into the habitats of the many sea creatures that had buried themselves in the white sand as to cover themselves from predators. How he wished it was that way when _they _arrived... 

He sadly remembered one by one, his friends were captured and forced onto a boat that seemed that it scrapped the heavens above to be shipped off to who knows where. And each time that boat would leave after a day's work, he heard the screams of families who had been taken away from the island he called home. "Riku, sweetheart... Come away from the window or they'll see you as they leave," the soft melodic voice of his mother coaxed him away from the open square, and Riku was soon sitting in the warm comfort of his mother's lap, buried deep within her arms.

"Where is everyone, Mama?"

A tinge of guilt sparked in the pale azure eyes of his mother. She gave a heavy sigh before rocking them both back and forth. "Bad people came and... took them away, honey..." Riku felt a few drops of water on his silver hair, and he looked up to see her crying. He couldn't help but feel that she was thinking something worse would happen other than all of his friends and their families being forced from their homes and to be slaves. Yes, slaves. As much as he resented over hearing it, Riku had accidentally come across two of the sailors from another world, so it seemed by the way their clothes and armors had been neatly done and decorated with a blue heart and other various images. They were speaking of the total count of people they had found to be put on a Slave auction. Riku wasn't dumb; he knew exactly what that meant and immediately after that, he ran home to tell his parents and anyone else he could find to be careful and to keep their kids safe and sound. Some believed him and the other skeptics shooed him away, saying the visitors would do no such thing... And look where they are now... 

A harsh knocking sounded at the dark wooden door just right of the two figures. Both shivered timidly, hearing hoarse voices yelling for them to open the confounded door. "Riku... go hide in the bedroom and make sure they won't find you!" His mother spoke in a rasp just loud enough for them both to hear. Nodding his head quickly, the youth ran for his parent's bedroom and kneeled on his hands and knees, crawling low enough to get under the bed. He cringed fearfully as the door squeaked open and he heard his mother scream echo through his ears, almost causing his eardrums to bust. He then heard his mother's pleads to the men, begging them not to go into the bedroom Riku was currently hiding in. However, as dumb as they looked to Riku when he saw them slumping around time to time, they weren't the such. The sable door was kicked down with ease and they began searching throughout the closet, looking for anyone else to take wherever they were from. "This is the last house, and we _still _haven't found that silver-haired kid! We know you have someone else in here!" The bellowing of one of the invaders in the main room of the house vibrated the glass objects on the dresser near Riku's position loudly and one even fell and shattered abruptly by the foot of the bed. "Don't you _dare _say that, you scoundrel! You leave my son alone!" His mother's rants were silenced by a slap, no doubt inflicted upon her, and Riku could stand it no more. "_MAMA!" _He sped out of his place under the bed swiftly and was by his unconscious mother's side before the soldiers in the bedroom could catch him. "Leave my mother alo- Ah!" Riku found himself being picked by his platinum locks and soon his feet hovered just an inch off of the floor. "Found you... you little runt!" The soldiers clad in armor and weapons galore laughed maliciously and Riku gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to leave his mother, and he would go wherever she was taken to... "I think he would be a great companion for the Prince, don't you think, men?!" They cheered noisily, a few snickering at the helpless youth in front of him. "Oh, you don't have to worry either, runt! The Prince is a kind creature... though he _is _too soft, his father keeps spoiling him! Hmph! Of all the nerve the King has! Ah, well!" The soldiers that hung Riku by his hair poked a gloved finger at his pale nose, making Riku snort and try to bite at it, only resulting in biting the sorrowful air. "... Damn you..."

_

"This is population of Destiny Islands!?"

A tall man dressed in the most royal garbs Riku had ever seen stood before them. He looked furious, and as the icy eyes of Riku and others looked upon him, they knew he wasn't satisfied... "So many... I told you, Commander, that if the people made up only a quantity of twenty, _then _you could bring them here! But I see over a hundred!" The group of islanders turned their attention to the 'guilty' in the situation the man had set before them all. Each soldier had their head hung in respect, and each quivered more with each growl. "My King, we did as we were told. I must have... looked over your demands. But... you _still _wish for them to be put as servants, correct?" The deep rasp of the Commander spoke throughout the silent chamber and a sigh was the only answer received. "Not yet. They can stay in the second castle. It is almost deserted and I am sure they would rather be there than here... But my son still needs a servant about his age." The King then ordered for the Prince to be summoned to choose a 'worthy' companion. After a few minutes, the messengers returned with a small boy just as tall as Riku's shoulder. Spiky chocolate hair framed the young face beautifully and large sapphire irises showed a strange interest in all of the people Riku had known since his birth. "Ah... my Sora..." The King kneeled to one knee and held his arms wide for his son to run into his embrace. He was almost knocked to the floor as the child leaped into the warm hug. "Papa!" The voice was angelic and innocent to say at the least and the silver-haired teen found himself drooling over the elegant sight of the prince. "Sora... these people... they have been... accidentally brought here and I was wondering if you would like to choose a friend out of the children... would you like that?" Sora nodded excitedly, energy running through him at a tremendous rate. The King then stood, gazing seriously to the elders as if imploring a question none wanted to hear. "If my son _does_ choose your child, I will make the arrangements where you shall meet at anytime except after midnight. If you wish for other obligations to be set, I will see if I can make them stand firm," the ebony-haired man smiled at the soft nods of the adults and he compelled his son to pick a companion. 

Grinning as if he had been dubbed King of the World, Sora ran to the many children in front of him. Each one he would cutely tilt his head at and smile, going onto the next one. He was now only two away from Riku, and the taller youth felt warmth come to his chest and make his heart thump louder and quicker. _'I don't know if he'll pick me or not! What if he does!? What if he doesn't...?'_ "Hi!"

Riku gasped, surprised at the sweetness filling his ears and heart and knocking him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened, gawking at the beaming boy standing before him. "Um... H-hi..." Riku stuttered stupidly, lost for words. The Prince blushed adorably and linked his hands behind him, turning back and forth as if he were a love-struck girl. "Do you..." The child giggled childishly before getting on his tiptoes and leaning towards Riku's face curiously with puppy eyes gazing at him. "Do you want to be my friend?" Sora asked, clapping his hands together and pouting cutely. Riku couldn't help but giggle at the cute façade of the prince. "How old are you?" Riku inquired gently. "I just turned fifteen..." "_FIFTEEN!? _You don't look _close _to ten!" The large eyes seemed to droop quietly in a small melancholy. "I'm sorry..." Riku couldn't help but feel guilty by 'hurting' the precious soul. He saw a lone tear fall down a round, rosy cheek and his mind went into overload _'Stupid! This is your chance to get to know him! And besides, maybe it won't be as hard as you think!' _"Hey... I'm supposed to be the one who's sorry..." He placed his muscular hands on the lithe shoulders of the prince, noting how fragile the material underneath the skin was. It was completely obvious the prince wasn't able to defend himself if he were in a fight compared to Riku, who had been working and playing all his life to bring the strong build he had today. "I'll tell you how old I am..." He heard a small sniff and Sora tilted his head to look at his 'friend'. "I'm seventeen," Riku spoke out, getting a skeptical look from the younger boy. "You look very handsome for your age..." Riku stopped dead in his tracks, blushing hotly. He heard Sora giggled girlishly and put a hand to his mouth to hush himself. "I think..." Riku started, his cocky smirk gracing his lips smugly. "Yeah... I'll be your friend..." 

_

T.T... Okay. This is my worst chapter. By Farore, it is! I don't care if you say it isn't, it is! Anyway, I finally got off of my lazy butt and got this story up! And I did it in an hour and a half too! ... Sorry it took so long.

I bet I'll get a lot of comments on this, so I'll say this: Riku and his mother have a strong relationship, okay? The reason why his mother says 'The bad people' and hugs him while he is in her lap even though he's seventeen (Yes! I know he sounds like he's eight or something, but HE IS SEVENTEEN! Whew...) is only to comfort her and him, in a way. You see, people are coming in and kidnapping people for labor. So, they both act like that at the beginning because of their fear. Thank you.


	2. Morning Chores: Revised Version

Now, I bet you're all wondering 'why in the world is this the same chapter two?' It isn't. I have revised this change the entire story completely. I want to see if this would be better for the people who do not like the fact I placed religion in this story. So, chapter two (Morning Chores) and chapter three (Genesis: Beginning) will have new versions. However, I have separated them, so you can go to the one you wish to read. We'll see how it goes from here. Also, I have decided that chapter three (Genesis version) will be the only chapter with Bible references. It's getting kind of complicated...

-This chapter is not as revised as the third chapter. Just the ending is revised. 

Now for the warnings and disclaimer-

Warnings- Yaoi, Abuse, Forced Labor, Tragedy, and Sora acting somewhat not his age.

Riku, Sora, and other characters used that is linked to Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me; They belong to Squaresoft and Disney.

-This chapter has been revised.-

_

Servants, Obey They Master

Chapter Two: Morning Chores

_

"Slave! Get Up!"

Riku groaned in annoyance and turned over in his poorly made pallet on the floor. He cracked open his eyes to see what time it was only to find that the sun's light wasn't even rising above the horizon. It was too early to get up... "Slave, I thought I told you to get up!" The 'Demon from Hell' kicked Riku in the back, a harsh yelp resonating from the youth's lungs. He wasn't expecting that... "Now you're up! It's time to get started, Slave!" Riku twisted his head sharply to retort when he felt another swift kick into his already bruising back. "Will you stop that!? You _Jerk!_" Riku hissed violently, his answer was a crack of a long horsewhip against his wounded back. "Don't you _ever _insult me, Slave!" the soldier bellowed loudly, causing the window to rattle. "I don't have to listen to you...!" the silver-haired boy growled, sitting up quickly before any other injury would come to his backside. That proved to be a mistake...

"You _WILL _listen to _ME! _Do-I-make-my-self-clear-!?"

With each syllable, the end of the whip's thread came snapping harshly on the youth's face and shoulders, causing Riku to writhe and grunt in a suppressed pain. His eyes had dilated considerably and his racked breath shook his entire form as he recuperated from the punishment. Each slash ate at his white skin like a leech wanting the crimson blood that the layers of flesh held and more came like a storm icy slaps of hail and knives. No matter the strength that was held behind it, each onslaught felt the same; Cursed and Horrifying.

"That ought to teach you to disrespect your superiors!"

_

Limping from the kicks and whips he had received earlier, Riku carried a tray with plates covered with silver lids that had delicately crafted handles upon the top and a heavenly smell rising from each lid in an aroma of breakfast. All that did nothing more than make Riku hungrier than he already was... The guard who had beaten him into a bloody pulp prior to dawn had added on that Riku was not to have a bite of food unless told different. And he was sure that the prince, looking back on the child-like attitude yesterday, would surely squeal about Riku stealing food from his breakfast. "Why can't the spoiled brat just walk down and eat with everyone else in the so-called 'Royal Family?' 'Royal Family my foot!' he mumbled under his breath, not caring how sweet and innocent and... well... _perfect _the prince was. He was still beaten for not getting up and preparing everything correctly for the morning events that would take place for the prince that day. The tray almost cracked from the masculine hands that were gripping it so tightly for Riku was _not_ in a happy mood at that current moment.

Riku stopped at the door that he had been told previously held the prince's bedroom. The doors were large and ornate, crafted obviously by hand, They seemed to tell a story, in a certain and eerie way... Throwing the thought out of his mind, Riku set the silver tray on a nearby table and proceeded to knock on the door quietly as if coaxing the 'child' to wake. He heard a soft and admirable yawn inside and he heard a sweet voice softly beckon the 'stranger' in. Turning the golden handle and pushing the door ajar slightly, Riku went back for the tray and used his burning back to open the door far enough for him to enter as he placed a fake grin on his face. He treaded into the elegant room filled with beautifully-done dressers and a bed that had a canopy in which translucent white drapes fell and were 'shut,' a vague figure stretching out his tired limbs and gazing through the draperies. Pushing them back, the young face of the prince moved to look at his companion. "Hello, Riku!" he said as his bell-like voice squeaked a welcome to his 'friend'. Riku couldn't help but feel his thoughts of hate for the family ebb away like the tide back on Destiny Islands, receding and coming back gently only to fall back more into the ocean. Riku's expression softened and he laid the tray upon the prince's lap carefully, making sure none of the contents spilled over the silky white gown the prince had on. The platinum-headed youth wondered why on earth anyone would dress their son in a ladies night garment. Riku shrugged off the strange thought and watched the prince pull each lid off of the porcelain plates and smiled as he saw the wonderfully cooked food in front of him. Not being one to be a pig, he looked over to Riku and tilted his head. "Do you want any? It's too much for me..." Sora's voice implied gently and it was just above a whisper as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. "Hmmm?" Riku had nodded off from the lack of sleep and drowsily answered Sora by shaking his head. "Why?" Sora asked, tilting his head like the child he was in a curious manner. "I'm... not hungry..." It was a lie and Riku's stomach knew it. Being deprived of food was one thing, but being kicked, whipped, slapped, and yelled at _and _being deprived of food was more than the older male could take. But... Sora needed to eat. The poor prince looked as if he hadn't eaten in months and he was offering _food._ How polite could a fifteen-year-old get...

"Okay..." the sable-haired youth stated as he picked up the fork and the knife with an almost soundless clatter before proceeding to cut the pancakes that were completely drowned in syrup and with a small slice of butter at the top. The only sound made between the two was the scrap and clinks of the silverware hitting the porcelain plate and Riku tapping his fingers against the chair he sat in. Riku noticed a calm aura around Sora today, unlike the hyper and adolescent one when Sora was choosing a friend to be there with him when he wanted. But last time Riku checked, friends weren't supposed to be considered as slaves nor were they supposed to do your every whim when it consisted of carrying your breakfast to your room and whipped for not getting out of bed before dawn. Suddenly, there was a soft sound of the silverware hitting the tray and Riku saw Sora's glare at him. "Wh-what'd I do?" the taller male asked, surprised to see such intense emotion flowing from those large azure eyes. Sora's hand reached for Riku's and pulled the seventeen-year-old towards him, pushing the sleeve of the black shirt up and seeing one of the scars Riku had endured beforehand. "These wounds look new... Who hurt you!?" Sora exclaimed, obviously not happy about the impairments on Riku. Before he knew it, Sora had pulled up the shirt more to see how many more scars his new companion had taken. There was a heavy silence before Sora leaned back onto the bed fully, his face in shock and paleness. "Who did it to you...?" 

"Did what to me?"

"Don't play dumb!" Sora's eyes had lost their shock and turned into a stern and fearful glare as he screamed in fury, _'This isn't the same Sora I met yesterday.... It's like he's this totally new person...' _the silver-haired youth trailed his fingers over one of his marks on his opposite arm as he pondered about Sora's change in personality. "Hey... it's nothing..." Quietly, Riku stood, then underestimated his regained strength and seriousness of his leg wounds when his legs buckled almost immediately under him, causing him to collapse. "Riku!" Sora tray fell with a loud clatter as the plates and lids fell on the bed as the prince went to his friend's side, trying his best to help the larger boy to his feet. "A-are you all right?" The smaller boy inquired, worry covering his soft features. He could only guess what torture Riku went through when the guards went through the taverns in the lower levels to wake the servants to start their day. Though his father thought that he wasn't aware of the screams of pain that were nestled inside the layers of stone beneath him, he was not as stupid as he acted...

_

__

A small boy of eight glanced past the corner to see if any of the soldiers were around to stop him from his one goal that day; find out why the lower levels of the castle were forbidden to him. With the quickness of a fox and the stealth of a wolf (though he had never seen either of the two), he sidled the wall as if sneaking to steal treasure. He then made a sprint down the nearest turn and stopped at the last door where he heard a shrill of fight come forth from. Slowly, he opened the door enough for him to peak inside and his entire life changed those few moments he watched...

Children about his age were bloody and dirty of being kicked and slashed at on the ground while the women were taken advantage of and forced down, being raped every minute by men who were attired in the royal armor that bore his father's crest. And in the corner laid corpses of children, women, and men who the boy had seen around, cleaning or doing some odd job around the kingdom. Their eyes were glazed with death and blood with some missing limbs or their head, which the boy saw were either hung by ropes on the ceiling or had spikes driven through them and appeared to be exhibited off. Tears threatened his eyes and he ran as fast as he could to his room, screaming the second he slammed himself onto the bed...

Did his father know about it?

And then his mind went blank...

_

"Prince Sora...? Prince Sora, wake up..."

His eyes began to flutter with a small groan tiredly and he looked towards the source of the calling. "Riku..." he groaned as he covered his eyes at the bright light shedding through the opened curtains. Riku must have pulled them open while he was unconscious... '_Wait..._ _I was Unconscious_..._?'_ the young heir questioned himself as Riku sighed, relieved that his master wasn't hurt. "You scared me to _death_, do you know that?" the taller male chuckled, placing a gloved hand upon his forehead and then tugged at the gleaming tresses that almost covered his hostile sapphire irises. Sora tilted his head oddly, as if not interpreting the imposed fright that he had placed on his servant. "Why did I scare you...? _You _scared me when you fell..." the sable-haired youth flustered slightly and then started to notice that Riku had cleaned the mess that was on the bed from where he had dropped it earlier. "Why did you clean this up? I could have done it myself..." Sora's eyes seemed to have become slightly more distant with each passing second. He had never been made to clean, but he still felt that he should at least prove himself publicly instead of the private cleaning sessions and cooking lessons he privately did when his father was away and most of the guards' posts were vacant. At least it gave him time to think...

"I cleaned it because it's my _duty_..." There was a certain venom in Riku's voice that made Sora's hair stand up even more than it already was. He knew how tough the guards were to the servants or 'slaves', as they called them, and they each had the perfect torture device to use on the servants when they didn't do as told. Just the thought of the many hellish ways of the protectors of the kingdom which he resided in to abuse the unwilling menials with scared him beyond able thought. Having as strong will was one thing, but breaking one is another and much more of a rigorous task than most. "But still... you shouldn't move a lot when you're so... _damaged..._" the limber youth turned away as he spoke, acting once more in the shy manner Riku remembered from the day before. At first, Sora had seemed immature like and was just a spoiled brat... but this new attitude added to the awkward situation the seventeen-year-old was currently in the middle of. He was quite appalled that Sora would even take notice to the cicatrices on his neck to his wrists and show worry and remorse for him... Those actions just made Riku's heart skip a beat or two hopefully. 

"I'm tougher than I look," Riku stated, placing a smug smirk on his face before wincing at the sting that accompanied it from a near by wound that he had tried to cover up with a white cream and patches. Clearly Sora had a knack to figure out things faster than expected. The royal adolescent laid a lithe hand upon Riku's own and smiled with the grace of a seraph, making the islander's heart liquefy in a matter of seconds. "I just don't want to see anyone hurt... no matter who they are or what they do..." the prince whispered gently, his thumb caressing one of the slashes that Riku had succumbed to when he was being tormented that morning. There was a ambiance that seeped through into the room that told of a secret that no one wanted to know. Riku's mind tensed up at the cold air that slid in and breathed on his neck evilly. Something was wrong...

"How did you know I was beaten this morning?"

Sora flinched with dread plastered on his face so evidently that the pale youth became suspicious of what Sora's life was like. Personally, a prince, to Riku, would never care about the pains of others and of the troubles that the surrounding area endured. However, _this_ prince seemed to have a mother-like intuition. It reminded him of his own mother... She would always know when something was wrong or when to put out supper for his father before he got home. One time, Riku swore up and down that his mother predicted the storm that hit Destiny Islands a few months ago. That gift was what saved the entire island from going hungry for the storm had wiped out every possible means for food... She was so much of a hero to his eyes... And Sora was just like her when it came to knowing things in a strange manner. "Well?" Riku pushed on, hoping that the skinny boy would _at least _stutter. "I... I know because I saw it happen before... and I guess that I was scared that they were still hurting everyone..." Sora's hands cradled his face and his sobbed softly. Tears ran down his cheeks and he seemed to be the child that Riku had seen yesterday; spoiled and protected by his father but knew of the awful dark cloud that hung about the King's head. And Sora could so nothing more than to curl up in a sad, little ball and cry...

"You shouldn't feel bad, all right?" the taller of the two stated, unable to take the lamentful scene much longer. It tore his heart apart just watching the sable-haired boy wail over his bruises and scars. It kind of disgusted Riku to think that Sora's own father tried to shield the truth when his child knew it the whole time... That just made him want to see the King being whipped himself. Maybe the King would then see how much the people who were physically abused were in pain whenever they walked or raised their heads. Riku gritted his teeth furiously that the heavenly child in front of him had so much emotion over something that he had nothing to do with and yet he was right in the middle of it all. He heard a small sniff and the brown hair rose along with the façade of a child. Sora's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed from crying. For some reason, that expression amplified Sora's natural beauty. Riku felt that he would die if he didn't do something anytime soon, so he moved his hand to Sora's cheek and stoked the tear-stained skin with the back of his fingers. It was as if touching rose petals and silk at once to Riku. He vaguely wondered if those pouted lips would be the same...

"..._Riku_..."

Leaning his head forward, Riku kissed Sora's forehead delicately before moving down to the boy's round cheeks. He laid his lips on the side he did not have his hand on before lowering just a bit more... "I can't..." Riku whispered, pulling back reluctantly. He shook his head and groaned as if he had a headache that was splitting his mind into two. He shouldn't have done what he did... but at least he had stopped himself before he was uncontrollable... "I'm sorry..." Sora looked at Riku strangely and couldn't quite place why the elder was apologizing. It seemed unusual for one of Riku's age to be embarrassed for kissing someone's forehead and cheek, and yet here Riku was, atoning himself for a wrong that was never committed. "You don't need to apologize..." Sora whispered, comforting Riku to a certain extent. At least Sora didn't understand the full fundamentals of love yet... Surely at fifteen, Sora would at least know the intimacy between two people when they kissed. It looked like the guard that told Riku of Sora was right... he was spoiled and kept away from the dark matters in life. 

"I still wish to know why they beat you this morning..."

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's persistence. He was so determined to find out why in the world Riku was harmed so brutally earlier. He heaved a sigh before slumping down a bit more in his chair before he began to tell Sora of the purpose of his wounds. "I didn't get up at two o'clock like they wanted me to... I also called the guy a jerk... So I was whipped. Happy?" There was a silence after Riku spoke that chilled him to the bone. Sora's eyes had widened and remorse brimmed the pale blue irises of the prince. Maybe he shouldn't have said that... "heaven forbid... Why did they-!? I mean-! How could they-!?" Sora stuttered a few more sentences before Riku's curiosity surfaced. 

"...Why are you so worried? It's not like they almost killed me..."

_

-Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took so long... I was being lazy and stupid to just sit here and waste time by not working on it. Also, I have a rough draft due in a little over a week, so I might have trouble fitting the third chapter in sooner than later. But I do hope to at least get this story up to about five to six chapters. I should have the third chapter up in less than two weeks... and if I don't Kairi099, you can yell at me all you want.-

Don't mind that. I hope you are all happy. I have also revised chapter three so all of you can stop worrying. Thank you.


	3. Midnight Air

This is the revised version of chapter three. This will be new but most I kept. All I did was strip it of the religious talk. I know some of you _might _be... aggravated by this new thing but I did not take the Yaoi out, be assured. I just hope the people will now be happy. I revised for _everyone _to be happy, k? Read on to see what changes I've made. 

The current reviews will be placed in the fourth chapter. I have gotten plenty of reviews lately and I might decide that I might not stop the story until I reach a hundred... 

Warnings- Yaoi, Abuse, Slavery, and other things that may not be for certain people. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, I strongly advise you to click on the 'Back' button on the top of your screen and go back to the previous page. 

Kingdom Hearts' characters do not belong to me, but they are possessions of Squaresoft and Disney. 

-This chapter has been revised.-

_

"Servants, Obey Thy Master"

Chapter Three: Midnight Air

_

It had been a slow week for Sora... 

The friend he come to cherish had more scars each time he brought in breakfast in the mornings when he awoke just because of him. He had forced Riku to eat about two days ago after he noticed painfully the skinny arm of the pale teen. Though Riku was muscular, even he needed food to show the muscles. The silver-haired boy was _still_ not allowed any food, even though Sora snuck it into Riku's hands when possible. It was forbidden for one to give food to a servant when they were restricted from the luxury, but Sora gave Riku what he need as he saw fit. Though Riku received jealous glares and angry sneers, Sora gave the elder the emotional support needed. However, the pale teen seemed to keep his own in harsh times and when discrimination was placed against him. He kept his cool and had a placid expression on his face each time he was given a crude remark.

Quietly, Sora opened the door to where the servants slept after a day's work and poked his head inside. Whispering for a person to come forth, he stepped out of the way for a taller man to exit. Sora held the candle higher to show his face glow in the night air. To the taller male's vision, he noticed Sora was in silk garments stitched and sewn together with the same care a mother would have for her newborn child. It shaped Sora's upper figure perfectly in an array of blue and white silken cloth. The lower part had a skirt-like flare to it that hung loosely around the prince's legs and trailed behind him. Nestled around the heir's forehead was a headband crafted of the finest silver and jewels that shone in the soft flicker of the fire on the candle and he was smiling sweetly.

"Good Evening, Riku..."

Riku chuckled before turning fully to his prince. They had decided yesterday that Riku would come with Sora out somewhere every night and discuss of Riku's childhood and Sora's past. "_I'd like to know more about your home... It sounds lovely..."_ But that conversation had been about two days ago and Riku couldn't even remember what the food he ate this afternoon was. Unfortunately, Riku had that 'problem' ever since he was a child. 

He remembered vaguely of what his father looked like since it had been so long ago that Riku had gazed on the stern and calloused face of his own father. But strangely, he remembered his mother as if she were standing in front of him right then, smiling at her son in the kindest manner possible.

"So... where are we going?"

Sora turned his backside to Riku before speaking over his shoulder in a way to bode the silver-haired boy to follow. They walked through several corridors before reaching a large wooden door that looked eerily similar to the one that Riku had walked through the first day he was brought to the castle he was currently in. "We're going out into the gardens... It'll be quiet there..." Sora stated softly before pushing the door open and stepping out into the chilly midnight. Riku trailed Sora's steps before stopping and awing at the beauty the garden had. Moonbeams cascaded on the streams that flowed around the arrangements of flowers and trees like tiny waterfalls. There were stone statues of previous queens and princesses erected on the protective wall surrounding the sitting area Sora was setting up. White petals had fallen off of the flowers nearest Sora and had given the prince an unearthly glow that Riku swore no one could mimic. The light from the moon added to the aurora that emitted from the lithe frame Riku had 'lusted' over ever since he laid eyes on the ever-personality-changing child. The pale elder had visions of Sora cuddled up in his strong arms, cooing tenderly as he napped. Sora was so naïve and innocent he couldn't help but have fluffy dreams of the sable-haired youth in his embrace and his lips kissing the velvet ones below him. It drove him mad really...

"Sit down Riku, and we will begin," Sora whispered gently, coaxing Riku as if he were a child waiting for its bedtime story. It inflamed the elder slightly before quelling itself back into the trenches of Riku's body. He began to sit down on the quilt Sora had laid out for them to have their classes. Riku guessed that Sora had come out earlier and put the blanket down... along with the deserts of chocolate and fruit that was sitting in silver bowls to their right. Sora had opened the book soundlessly as Riku eyed the yummy looking chocolate-covered strawberries. "Tell me Riku... how was your day? I didn't see you for very long..." he spoke as he turned his head and noticed the silver-haired male drool over the sweets. "I brought them out because I knew you hadn't eaten much since breakfast," the chestnut-haired youth announced and suddenly he saw a bowl in the elder's hands, a grin of pleasure marking him mischievously. The prince rolled his eyes at the peasant and giggled as if he were looking at a new puppy playing with a toy ball.

"I had to go and clean the lower levels and a few rooms..."

__

'Lower Levels...?' Sora thought with dread and concern, shivering slightly. He had remembered from his younger years the pain and anguish that occurred in that _certain _room on that _certain _level. Painful screeches and yells of 'Stop, please' came upon Sora in a chilling manner, making the heir forget his current place in the gardens. He shivered perpetually, eyes wide and hazed with the stupor of terrifying reminiscence. He clenched and unclenched his fist in fear that Riku would be stripped away from him just to feel the whips and horrid feeling of being violated when he had done nothing wrong. 

"Why did you go down there?!" Sora almost yelled, unable to hold in the curiosity much longer, knowing that _somewhere _inside that the elder would be subject of such torture.... and the prince wanted to stop that threat completely. If he could get Riku to neglect the orders given to him, he wouldn't go down there. 

But then... he would be sent down there anyway for his disobedience. "Why _shouldn't _I go down there, considering that if I don't, I'll be slashed up a bit more," Riku answered, not seeing the truth in Sora's soul-piercing gaze. Sora looked shock in hearing his reply as he brought a trembling hand to his face. Then, he placed all emotions put aside... leaving only one which glowed vibrantly in his cerulean orbs. "Haven't you ever thought of what might go on behind the castle doors and stone walls? Don't you care what they can do to you?!" Sora yelled, asking a 'senseless' question to Riku. However, this remark began to turn gears in the silver-haired male's mind. _What _really went on where he was not permitted to go? Was there a _threat _down in the lower levels? But, Riku being Riku, replied in a sense that only made the situation worse. "So what if I don't!? And personally, I really don't care!" "How can you say that-!" There was a loud _smack _that echoed throughout the gardens in a spiteful occurrence. Sora sat paralyzed, a red bruise where he had been slapped. Riku huffed angrily before crossing his arms in front of his chest in a fit as he turned away slightly. Sora _deserved _that one... 

And there was silence...

It was a formidable quietness that sent chilling ice strings throughout Riku's blood. It froze the running blood and became red ice, no longer flowing correctly. How could someone like the heir be so... tacit? For all he had known about Sora- which was about a week- he had never known him to be one; easily infuriated, and two; speechless. There was a small sniff from the young boy, and Riku felt his heart break like glass falling on concrete. He had _hurt_ Sora intentionally. Sora was just trying to tell him that there was more to the kingdom than there seemed and what did he do!? He _yelled _at Sora's fear and _slapped him_! He made a _mark _on Sora's lovely face! All because he had chewed the frantic jeers up and spitted them out just before he even got into what Sora was truly saying. Slowly, the soft whispers of the prince tore through the elder's thoughts. He tilted his head to find the lithe hand caressing the red cheek where Sora had been slapped. 

"I hate being here.... Confined to all that I don't know. But I know this... I care about what goes on within my own home. Dear me, I don't even know the first bit of history in my lineage. But I know this, Riku.... I care about more than you think I do..." 

Sweet... and yet bitter, Riku thought. It had every sense of beauty, and yet the sniffs and cracks in the prince's angelic voice disfigured it. And it was his entire fault. "... I know..." Riku rasped reluctantly. He heard a small shuffle before silence reigned over them forevermore. Gently, Riku felt the weight of Sora pressed up against his back, embracing him as Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "Thank you for listening..." Sora choked mildly, rubbing his head in the back of the servant. Liquid soaked through the shirt and onto the wounded back of the older male. It soothed the heated ache of the scars that were inflicted upon him that entire week. Riku enjoyed it profoundly and couldn't help but lean closer to the cool tears from the sapphire eyes crying behind him. A split personality... That was Sora. Complex... and yet so simple... 

Turning, Riku pulled the sobbing seraph into his lap and started to hush him as if he were a child. But in a strange and uncanny sense, Sora _was _a child. Sora had so many emotions muddled up inside of him that he didn't know when to be what. Sadly, right now Sora knew _exactly _what to be; hurt and melancholic. There was a light gray haze in his eyes as misery swept through the child's body like a tidal wave, drowning every thing in sight. It was sad, really... seeing the consequence of his actions. _'I'm so sorry...'_

"But _I_ care about _you,_ Riku... I care about you more than I can tell..."

Sora's speech had caught him off guard. He... cared about him!? How... and why? Sora would actually _care _about someone who, according to the King and his followers, was lower than he was. The other half of Riku's brain was not as surprised; Sora was just the type of person to pour his heart out into the people who would have meant less to others... It made the elder want to join Sora in his tears... But Riku had learned long ago that tears were a sign of weakness and under no circumstances were others to witness that flaw. None whatsoever... 

"... I care about you too, Sora..." he purred and began to stroke those fluffy cinnamon tresses that fascinated Riku highly. So soft and so satin like... wonderful just to the lightly touch... It brought tranquillity to the two and unspoken was their worry for one another. But Riku knew that it wouldn't be long until something happened between them... something that would slap Sora harder than his... not literally, anyway. It would be a cold slap, nonetheless... etched with the evil truths and pains of reality and its wicked ways. But as long as Riku was allowed the privilege of watching the young heir, he vowed that he would protect his sweet heavenly spirit as long as he could... 

That would be awhile.... or at least... he hoped.

_

Anyway, I know that most of you reading this are having a fun time knowing that I changed this in benefit of certain views. Remember, this is a revised version. That's all and I am working on the fourth chapter. However, I have a question for each and every one of you; Should I boost the rating up on this story? I mean, they _are _becoming more intimate with each other and I mean... Riku's seventeen. Hopefully, my fear of cussing in a story will disappear in this story and hopefully I can add more than just a fluff kiss or something.... Anyway, I hope you are all happy and if you aren't, just say so. I revised in light of the fact that some people were not comfortable in reading the religion. Okay? Okay.

Another question: do I keep the original chapters up? Please answer in reviews. 


	4. Acting on a Forbidden Love

Hey! Man, is this story getting reviews or _what!?_

As some of you may know, I have decided to take out the religion due to certain reviewers views. If you want the original version of chapters two and three, you must e-mail or review me for me to send it to you.

Note- My cousin is going to write his first story for FF.Net and it is going to be under the Nightmare Before Christmas category. Also, we're planning to do a collab for Kingdom Hearts. Though there won't be any Yaoi, my cousin's character is a homosexual, which is a plus. My character is his... family in some way, we haven't quite figured it out. My character's name is Lucifa and his is Azarel. Sound good?

I have started an account with FictionPress.com. You can find me as 'ZephyrSage' and my first story is 'Elegy'. Go check it out if you want.

Another thing I need to ask of you reviewers as I asked in the revised versions of the past chapters: Do you want me to take this story up to the rating R? I haven't gotten anything bad about the story, but I'm thinking of broadening this story by adding something new. If any of you have read my other stories, Riku and Sora do nothing but hug and kiss. Well, Riku being seventeen ought to make a difference... Right? I mean, he's a growing boy and all and... are you getting the picture? This chapter will have a bit of what I'm talking about. Not much, but some. I want your next reviews to contain your idea about the rating if you wouldn't mind. But there will not be any lemon... and IF there is lime, it'll be soft and fluffy... I don't plan on risking my story anymore...

Thank you Soul-Spirit for reviewing Treasured Memories, Waiting to be With You, and Portrayal of Us! 

A fan, cassidy dell, Rinoki Rio, Princess of Mirrors (Thank You so MUCH!), rikku, Kiera-Uchiha, Kingdom Hearts*309, hanachan, Kairi099 and many other reviewed this story. Thanks bunches!

Warnings- Yaoi, Abuse, Slavery, and others. 

Anything having to do with Kingdom Hearts is under the copyright of Disney and Squaresoft. I do not own any of it.

_

"Servants, Obey Thy Master"

Chapter Four- Acting Upon a Forbidden Love

_

Riku was tidying up the area he was assigned to by the guard earlier that day. Other than being the prince's 'friend' and personal assistant, he also had to clean, wash, cook, and other assorted things that concerned the prince. Though, at first, Riku spited reluctance and hatred at it, he began to enjoy it more and more as time went on. One reason was that it was for Sora and the second reason was that Sora would usually come over and help him. Riku found that he _especially _enjoyed it when Sora came to help wash the floor... Sora bent over in a cute position was sometimes too much for the elder to handle. And just now, Sora was on the ground, reaching under the bed to retrieve something that had fallen. 

"I can't get it..."Sora whispered in a huff, aggravated that his arms were too short to grab the object. He hated being so child-like in every way imaginable. He felt so helpless and the fact that he needed almost everybody's help only made things worse... But Riku seemed to like it when he acted so childishly and he wasn't about to pass that opportunity up. He thoroughly enjoyed being pampered by Riku's embrace and lips cascading upon him each time something horrible happened. It was rare, but each time it was worth the pain... Considering Riku's deep, sinful voice filling his ears with talks of sweetness and love. But Riku hadn't even _said _the obvious fact that he loved him and it nearly drove Sora mad for attention. For example, most nights when they would go out for their discussions, Sora would place himself lightly in Riku's lap and read a good bit out of a book he had been reading from before falling asleep while breathing the tropical scent of sweat and ocean that embedded itself in Riku's skin. He would then feel Riku pick him up and take him to his bedroom. And then it would all be over... 

"Riku? Can you see if you can reach under here and get my comb?"

Sora saw Riku seize up like he had done each and every time Sora called his name in the previous month. It was cute, Sora thought as he scooted out of the way for Riku to kneel down and take a shot at retrieving the comb. Coming back up, he handed the silver-handled comb to the younger male before returning back to setting up the flower arrangements on the dresser correctly. "What do you think? Think I might get off another hour of beating?" Riku chuckled at his own joke as he saw the childish face of the angelic prince glare at him. He knew Sora didn't like to enter the subject of abuse and mistreatment but it was something Riku had to face in his new life. He had to clean for an hour of sanctity, he had to scrounge for food, and he had to comfort Sora just to get a few sweet words he understood the prince wouldn't say unless he was spoiled by his skillful hands. He _knew _what the chestnut-haired boy wanted and when he needed something. Riku had obviously picked something up from his mother along his seventeen year life span. 

Sora walked up before huffing and throwing himself into Riku's masculine arms. He pouted slightly before glancing at the silver-haired islander. "Why do you joke so much? It makes me wonder if you're insane..." Riku laughed hysterically at the youth's comment. Sora had a canny way of being able to take all of the worry out of such a dangerous and hellish subject such as Riku's beatings. Sora was like one of those people who made a funny little mess out of everything... and that was one of those adorable little traits that Riku wanted to see more of.

Gently, Riku slipped one arm behind the lithe back of the prince and slouched down slightly to curl his other arm under Sora's knees. He raised the light body into his arms and chuckled mischievously at the deep blush that seeped from the heir's cheeks. Riku, being the freakishly strange and 'demented' person he was, kept torturing Sora more by twirling them around twice before walking around a bit around the elegant and spacious room that belonged to the seraph he was carrying. "Do you know how my parents went about their wedding?" Riku inquired, seeing Sora's curious gaze on his façade. "You were old enough to remember your parents' wedding?"

"I was about four. My parents couldn't have a formal, public wedding until I was about that age..." Grinning as if he were psycho, he leaned his head forward towards his desire, who blushed even more in return. "Well... do you wanna know or not?" Riku asked as he saw how uncomfortable Sora was becoming with each action he was placing upon the younger of the two. Sora gulped even harder and his azure irises hazed over slightly. Riku seemed very intent on telling him about the day of his parents' wedding... why? The innocent child didn't know... but it intrigued him immensely. "Um... s-sure..."

Riku softened his features before setting the prince down on his bed and sitting beside him. Laying back on his elbows, Riku blew his silver hair out of his aquamarine eyes before beginning his short explanation. "My dad carried my mom a lot," Riku said before straightening back up into a formal sitting position. "That's all I remember..." Sora raised an eyebrow skeptically, unable to believe that was all his friend was going to tell him. "That's it?" Sora asked sweetly, smiling mildly. "Yep..." Riku chuckled before pulling the prince in his lap and nuzzling the satin skin of Sora's neck with his face. So soft and silky... Riku dreamt of this each night when he was laying on the floor of the servant dorms one level lower. Each dream would be fluffy-like and filled with sweetness. Sora was just that; absolutely cute beyond anyone's wildest dreams. 

Sora tilted his head over in response and closed his dark sapphire eyes quietly as he let Riku do as he wished. The elder's hot breath huffed against the sensitive epidermis of the heir and he began to squirm. Riku was always able to get him in this state when things seemed to become tight between them. However, this bond they had was more like a game of cat and mouse rather than 'I love you' straight out. It confused Sora and intrigued Riku. Riku was the malicious silver cat that trapped the young prince mouse whenever the cat felt like licking the mouse... and it worked every time...

"Ri-..." Sora began lean further in, his squirming becoming more eager. He found a loose hand of the elder and intertwined his long fingers with it as he began to move more and more in Riku's black-clothed lap. Riku's skillful tongue kept darting out and pinpointing his weak points each time it would come out to play. It was too much for the youth and aggressively, Sora turned fully and pushed Riku roughly down under him. Sora panted heavily, staring at the elder under him. 

"Um... I...I..."

Chuckling, the silver-haired male caressed the soft, round cheek of the prince he treasured more than anything else in the kingdom with his gloved hand. A soft blush came across the flustered face and dark cerulean orbs darted out for light aquamarine. Riku gently grabbed Sora to bring the younger to lay on top of him and silence reigned supremely over them both. Sora's eyes drooped slowly before taking in the unbridled scent of his knight in shining armor. More so, the thought of the heir wandered beyond the embrace the older male had in comfortably in and into a region he had pondered over and over again, only to ask the same question he had come up with each time;

__

How long has it been since I first felt these feeling for you? 

_

Sorry it's short and sorry that it took so long. I just got a PS2 and Kingdom Hearts. So, I might be a little slow on updating. But worse yet, I find myself facing the mistakes I made in Treasured Memories. Any of you remember that story? Well, many of the scenes I wrote were completely based on a script I found. Now that I've actually _seen _the scenes, I found how screwed up they are... But I'll keep it the same nonetheless!

Also I _would _have typed more had it been that I kind of have a writer's block, meaning it might be a while till I come up with something good. BUT- I do have a good idea!

I want the reviewers to decide on this and the rating! Reply as fast as ya'll can! Now... ::picks up controller and starts playing K.H.::


	5. Mother

Yay! I started a new chappie! ... I had to. That little Calm Depths or whatever it's called in Atlantica had been giving me a hard time. T_T I took me four TIMES to beat Ursula! UGH! I finally beat it I'm at Hollow Bastion... Nonetheless, reviewer Princess of Mirrors brought up an interesting point; I don't expand beyond the boundaries of just Riku and Sora's moments together. I have to 'interact with the environment' more. I will try and make further chapters longer and more in depth. 

Also, about the rating. I began wondering if I should boost it up or not, considering that I won't do a lemon or will I do a heavy lime, so probably won't change it. I'm not used to it. Most fluffiness will stay. 

Reviewers were Princess of Mirrors, Kairi099, Kingdom*Hearts309, Promise, Rinoki Rio, and VampssAmby10210. Thank you!!!!

Warnings- Yaoi, Abuse, Slavery, and etcetera.... etcetera...

Riku, Sora, and other characters pertaining to the game are owned by Disney and Squaresoft. 

_

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Five: Mother 

_

For some reason, Sora found himself outside in the gardens that night, lying under that large ebony blanket of stars and the moon. Beside him was the gentle flow of a small creek along with the night life chirping and sounding out their bittersweet lullaby for the night zephyr blowing and tangling in his fluffy hair, like a mother's caress... Sighing wistfully, he turned onto his side and snorted at a rather large leaf that had fallen on his cheek. Brushing it off, he went back into his state of silence and stupor towards the world of peace around him, only to find another leaf fall on his cheek. Aggravated, he glared upwards towards the tree towering above him only to find a familiar face. 

"Good Evening, my prince..."

"Oh, hush, Riku..."

Riku flopped down beside the heir with a rustle of the grass and leaned back onto his pale elbows. Silence quieted him before an eerie ambiance entered Riku's thoughts. He hadn't noticed that Sora was acting out of the ordinary until he had pinned the elder down earlier... but then... Sora had been summoned by his father later that afternoon and went back to the room, only to look crestfallen. It was as if Sora were taken over by the most antagonistic person in the land, considering the tiny fact that Sora didn't eat any supper or do anything else but sit on his bed, staring forward in a saddened daze that could not be penetrated by Riku's voice. Legs drawn up to his chest and arms hugging them tightly, as if they were going to disappear... that was the position Sora had stayed for an hour or two before going out the large, oak doors and out into the fresh wind and warmth of the night. 

"Is something wrong...?"

"..."

Sora didn't open his mouth to begin a sentence, nor did he bawl out crying like Riku had expected him to countless times. Seemingly enough, Sora was acting more... _mature _about whatever the trouble was in the heir's life. It seemed important enough to be something to be concerned about, but _how _could Riku give an ounce of _remorse _when he had no idea what was eating Sora inside and out? "Sora... if you don't tell me... I can't help..." Riku whispered as he laid behind Sora and drew the younger into a hug, stroking the brown tresses with a lover's ease. Sora, however, remained quiet, which greatly annoyed Riku to no end. If the seraph child wouldn't let him help, he could just _force _it out. But for some odd, manipulative reason, the silver-haired teen couldn't find it in his strength to force anything out of the core of his desire. Pulling the child-like teen closer, Riku tilted the other's head towards his sight with upper hand and caressed the skin with his gloved thumb. "Sora, I-"

"What is your mother like?"

Riku was taken aback, unable to see the point in asking such a... far of question about his mother. Then again... Riku had never heard anything about a _queen _in the castle, which greatly troubled the elder when he thought about the subject, but he pushed it off to the side, seeing it nothing more than an inferior reason to stop his duties. Like running away from the guards that were after him because Sora wanted a snack a little bit too late and poor Riku was subjected to Sora's soft purrs and whimpers of yearning for something sweet. _Or _try _NOT _to get beaten while dusting off the statues just a little ways from Sora's room, who, at the time, was snuggled warmly in the bed. It was too early in the morning for Riku to begin his responsibilities with the prince. 

Maybe Sora had asked because the queen was fatefully ill or something of the such. That would explain the reason why Sora was so distant from the subject known as 'Mother'...

But what if...

Sora had never had a motherly figure... What if something had happened... something tragic? Like the mother was a traitor and was killed before his very eyes? Or maybe... '_No... that couldn't have happened...! Sora's mother just can't be dead! I mean, how did he get so... girlie if he didn't have a mother to set back on?' _Riku thought as Sora began to coo to Riku's sweet caress. Riku placed his attention back to the gray-hazed child and smiled sadly. He had to answer... if not, then Sora would think something was wrong with _him _instead. Oh, well... '_Here_ _goes_ _nothing...' _"My mother is like any mother, I suppose... She nursed me and raised me to be what I am..." Riku couldn't help but slap himself mentally at his reply, knowing full well that answer wouldn't satisfy the heir. And he got his spite quite quickly. "What is every mother like, then...?"

__

'Damn.'

Riku had just blown it; he had told Sora that his mother was like any mother when she wasn't. Riku remembered smelling spices and herbs cooking deliciously cooking in the kitchen every night he and his father had come home from fishing when he was old enough to do the job. He remembered when he was a child how when he fell or cut himself that a kiss, a hug, and the kneading hands of a mother was all it took to stop the pain. Then, his mother would rock him to sleep, humming a lullaby to soothe him to sleep... 

Oh, how he missed those days...

__

Now, however, he found himself without his mother's comfort or his father's encouragement. _Now _he was brutally forced to do another's bidding, even though the other thought he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Sora had told him _himself _how much he hated being pampered. "_It's like... not being able to go outside. Your cooped up in a place you don't want to be in... As much as you want to go out and play, you can't because your forced to do something you don't want to do." _Sora had said that... Now if only _everyone _in a royal family thought that way, the world would be _such _a better place. 

"Well?"

Sora was getting impatient, that was easy to tell. The prince had never lost his temper, but when certain things the curious young mind of Sora wanted to know pertained to the quickness of the answer, it tends to get annoying. First; Sora, from what Riku had theorized by the way this conversation was going, had never felt a mother's influence. Second; Sora wanted to know the basics obviously. It were as if he were going to have a child... which would have been a bad thing if that were possible and somehow, some way, Riku turned out to be the father. That would be... _bad... _But... _good _in a severely perverted way. 

Riku gave a huffed sigh before beginning his conjured up tales of the aspects of mothers. He opened his mouth to say the words he had picked out and Sora's lithe body curled up to him more. "Most mothers... love their children more than anything else. They kiss scraps after you fall and they sing you to sleep while rocking you back and forth in their arms... and sometimes they read you stories about knights and princesses falling in love... And-"

"But what about stories of knights and princes falling in love? Do they tell you those?"

That... had been unexpected... Riku just laid there, a dumbfounded expression on his pale features. Knights... and princes? As long as Riku could remember, his mother and all the other mothers he knew only told adventures of knights in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress from some perpetual evil that threatened all. In other words, Sora's curiosity had struck a nerve in the elder that brought forth a strange... warmth in the pit of his chest. However, this warmth was familiar to the silver-haired male. Everytime Sora did something to imply love or perform an act so adorable like pouting when Riku stole one of his strawberries, that warmth came back stronger than the last time. It... liked to speak of Sora in a strange way. It spoke of him in a forbidden sense that Riku knew would be criticized and loathed at but... it spoke of the heir as a lover...

"I'm not sure... but they also bake cookies... but why do you want to know about mothers so much?" Riku had gotten this far without screwing things up and he was planning on keeping it that way. Sora was obviously considering the 'Mother' subject an important part of his life and if Riku said one word off key, it could cost him Sora's happiness... Riku was about to say something about Sora's surprising silence and distance to answer the question right away when Sora said those dreadful words that confirmed his suspicions. 

"My mother died while giving birth to me..."

Sora's fluffy chocolate-brown hair moved, indicating he was hiding his face in shame and his shoulders wracked with his soft sobs. This laid heavily on both of the teens, seeing as how Riku had a mother and Sora had no such thing. It was a blessing to Riku... he had never noticed until that moment how lucky he was to have parents that loved and comforted him throughout life but Sora... Sora was plagued with loneliness, never having the heat of a motherly embrace wrap around him when he wanted a hug or encouraging words from his own father. It was... breathtaking, but in a mournful way... it dawned on Riku why Sora didn't like the whippings he undertook while doing anonymous duties around the castle... because one day... it might go too far... 

Riku shuddered coldly as he imagined the tear-stained cheeks of Sora watching his own blood pool around him... guards cackling maliciously in the background as they looked at the pathetic sight of their prince crying over a mere slave... all because of those beatings... Riku then growled, noting how the guards had increased their violence upon him. If only he could take one of their whips and give them a taste of their own medicine... _then _they would see the pain the servants had to go through...

"R-riku...?"

"Yeah?" Riku answered, holding the sobbing wreck of the prince close to him, stroking his hair idly as a way to coax the words that stuttered out of the heir's lips. Sora's big oceanic eyes pierced his in a matter of seconds and more tears welled out onto his round and reddened cheeks. It broke his heart to see his precious seraph Sora going through such a depressing ordeal. But then again... what was life about anyway? Wasn't it about killing almost every light of hope you had when you had it? Life wasn't it fair at all... and Riku wanted to change that for Sora's sake.

"You do know father never kept his promise of keeping the others from your island here... don't you?" Sora whispered quietly, hoping Riku wouldn't lash out like that time one of the royal dogs had jumped him and Riku almost killed it for causing a small bruise on his chest... it wasn't _that _bad... but there was a few punishments for the elder later that night... Sora cringed gently at the scars still evident on the lovely face of Riku. 

Riku sighed, leaning his down softly to kiss Sora's forehead in a small reverence. "I guessed that... and I never even got to tell my parents good-bye... oh, well... they can manage better without my mouth to feed..." Riku replied before taking his place again. The youngest of the two laid his head on the muscular shoulder of his companion, his own hair tickling him slightly. He then brought together his eyebrows, not understanding how Riku could say that with almost no remorse. "How can you say that?" 

"Because... I just can't show emotions to that sort of thing in a way... besides, I like being here with you..."

Sora's eyes glittered in the moonlight that bathed his heavenly body and a small, genuine smile traced the pink lips almost motionlessly. Riku couldn't help but smile back, knowing he had done well in his explanation. "Thank you..."

_

Riku walked the stone corridors of the kingdom until he met the door where he resided in at night, opening the door enough to slip in. He sighed, relieved that he was safe from being caught by any of the demons known as the guards that stood watch outside. He proceeded towards the small makeshift bed in the corner when he heard a soft, mischievous chuckle in the dark behind him. "Think you got away past curfew... didn't you, slave?"

The teen shuddered at the evil crevices around him and he spun around when the figure approached him. A whip in one hand and a gag in the other and the kingdom crest emblazoned on the breastplate showed the guard in charge of 'disciplining' Riku when he wasn't obedient. The boy began to back away, knowing what would come next... "Y-you can't though! I was with Prince Sora the whole time!" Riku retorted in his own innocence, knowing it would do nothing but stall the guard for a time. Unfortunately, the taller man saw through his little 'lie', which of course wasn't one, and laughed as if he were insane. "What proof do you have?" 

Riku's eyes widened when he noted with alarms ringing in his head that he _couldn't _testify. He cringed back, clutching his eyes closed tightly and waiting for the onslaught of torture that he would receive. 

"I have none..."

"That's what I thought."

Riku screamed as the leather tore through his skin, leaving a bloody mark trailing down his arm. The guard chuckled inwardly once more and the gag he had in his hand was wrapped around Riku mouth and a second he pulled out of his small belt bag tied the servant's mouth. "Now, now... we can't have you screaming so loud... considering the innocent, little prince we have sleeping upstairs..."

_

__

'They found him...'

Sora sniffed before wiping his eyes with the back of his small hand in a grieving requiem for Riku, whose scream could have been heard throughout the entire castle. Sora had known they would find him... but did he try to persuade Riku in sleeping in his bedroom where he would have been safe? _'I could have protected him in here a lot better than I could done there...' _Another sniff and Sora flopped down onto the softness of the bed and began to wail in melancholy. He hated knowing his friend was being beaten all because of him... just like his mother had died... It was all his fault... 

__

"You were the death of your own mother... now you will be the death of him..."

Sora screamed out at the voice, gasping for air at the fear he felt pouring in his chest and mind. He had heard that wretched voice before and he knew its purpose. He had heard countless times before and only now was he listening to its rants of deaths being on his account. He knew it was telling the truth... and if it wasn't, then he didn't know what the truth was anymore. 

But how could he redeem himself for such awful sins? How could he make the anguish of knowing he was be the sole reason someone he cared for _dying? _Sora sat up, tears still flowing and his breath erratic. He looked over to the dresser and threw the covers off in an attempt to reach the object he wanted so badly. Lifting it up, he heard that voice speak to him again, whispering of a self-brought demise. 

__

"Strike yourself with it! Purify yourself by giving your life!"

Raising the small knife Riku had had in pocket days before, he convulsed, gulping as much air as he could and tears pouring like small waterfalls. "Oh, Riku... I'm so sorry... I... won't be able to tell you..." He stopped, looking at himself in the mirror once before whispering out his devotion. 

"I won't be able to tell you how much I... I..."

__

"Do it!"

His hands brought the knife down into his own chest and Sora fell onto the ground with a thud. His deep azure eyes were hazing over and he began to choke up his own sanguine. He clutched the white hem of the thrown-off quilt beside him and waited for the end to come. "I-I... love... y-you, Riku..."

The last thing Sora heard was a door opening and a scream, no doubt his name being called.

_

Sorry this chapter took so long. I got sick and tired of being lazy and not having it done that I just sped through it and left a lot of 'detail', I guess, out of the context. Anyway, I revised the first chapter. I noticed that I wasn't following that chapter right and I decided to change the way the conversation with Riku and the guard went. But nonetheless, I _will _get another chapter up soon. 

But more importantly... My Birthday is coming up! YAY!!!! In only a few short days, I shall be older! HAHAHA! 

Ahem. Sorry about that. ^__^ Hope you liked this chapter! 


	6. Epitaph

Heylo everybody! How ya'll doing? I decided to have a very, _very _small chapter because that is how much you'll get out of me before I go on vacation for a week. I won't start another chapter until about April 15 or so. I am sorry about this, but I will try and add as much detail to this chapter as I can.

Now, there weren't as many reviews as I thought there would be. I haven't gotten one from several of the persistent ones... but that's okay! I understand that maybe you were too busy or something. I don't mind at all. 

Reviewers were... Rinoki Rio, Kingdom*Hearts309, Promise, Cloud, Uzumaki-sama, Kiera-Uchiha, VampssAmby10210, and goggle head girl. Thanks!

By the way... I finally got Final Fantasy 7! My first FF game! Oh, and I got Megaman X7, but ya'll could care less about that game though. Anyway, I got killed by the first boss you face and haven't touched it since. But, that's okay because I have only had it for... a day? Yeah... anyway, on to the warnings-

Warnings- Yaoi, Abuse, Slavery, etcetera, etcetera....

Also, K.H. characters are owned by Disney and... is it Square Enix now? ::shrugs::

_

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Six: Epitaph

_

The soft, limped footsteps echoed out through the corridors as a beaten up teenager sluggishly moved through out. Blood stained his skin like a knife cutting the pale epidermis and his hand was holding on the opposite shoulder. Never before in his short term as a slave was he punished as brutally as he had prior to his limping. He heard soft snickers around him from the other demons that were known as protectors of the castle. He snorted at their 'holy' term and then spat some crimson from his dry mouth. He needed to see his master before he was whipped again... he needed to be tended by those soft hands...

Stopping at two large oak doors, he lifted his other hand and knocked gently on the wood, waiting for a hurried answer. He waited for a minute and when none came, he became worried. An eerie air flowed out through the openings of the doors and he knew something had happened. Placing his hand on the handle, he turned the knob to open the door which allowed the fear to exit out of the prince's bedroom and to enter the mind of the servant. Slipping inside carefully, he walked from the alcove into the main room, noticing something right then was wrong....

Sora wasn't in bed. 

The covers were thrown back and a small hand was seen from the side that was hidden from his view. Curious and relieved, he concluded that Sora had just fallen off of the bed and hadn't gotten up yet. Smiling soothingly, he proceeded towards the owner of the hand and choked out several words. "Hey... you okay? Sora?" He hadn't gotten an answer until he saw the scene that horrified him throughout the confines of his nerves and heart. It wrenched him completely as he saw Sora's eyes dart at him before hazing over and closing, showing that he had lost consciousness. 

'_My God...' _

"Sora!"

Sora was sprawled out beside the dresser, his small hand clutching the quilt loosening slightly. Crimson was flowing out of a wound that a knife protruded from and tearstains were evident in the soft glowing light of the moon from the window. If it were not for the red and metal clashing together to make a horrifying scene, Riku would have thought it was the most heavenly thing he had ever seen. But, that... _thing _clicking in his mind yelled at him to help Sora live. Though many thought suicide was a release, Riku learned early that it wasn't....

Grunting as he fell onto the floor, he summoned each once of strength he had and lifted the lithe, almost lifeless being into his arms and as quick as he could, he searched for help. As he 'ran' down the hallways, he came upon the infirmary and began to kick at the door, yelling the whole time for them to help. When the groggy nurse opened the door, Riku began to curse her slowness. He saw her gasp and call out to the others behind her.

"It's prince Sora! He's injured!!"

Several more people, who were dressed in fine white robes, came out and took the light burden out of the teen's arms. Yelling ensued, and Riku was outsides still, dumbfounded before he felt the tugging of the nurse's hand on his mildly-injured arm, signaling that she needed his help. Walking with her, Riku stuttered as all the pain issued into the mind, telling him his worst fear may have come true. ... _'Sora... might be dead...' _Unfortunately, the teen found himself with no comfort to go to as the nurse screamed at him for letting whatever happened to Sora happen. He heard her bellow that all 'inferior workers' were all the same and then stomped off to help the beloved heir. 

__

'He might have left me...'

Leaning against the wall, Riku slid down until his knees were at his chest and he was sitting down in a sad stupor. His aquamarine eyes were wide and tearful as his body trembled with pain and depression. He kept whispering Sora's name over and over under his breath and he clutched a jutted out knee with his good hand as support for the trauma. He saw it repetitively the image of Sora's dying body and a lone tear fell into his lap. All feelings he had cooped up for the treasure of his life was gone in a flash before his eyes and he then knew his feelings would never be returned if Sora died... Painful as it seemed, Riku knew that if Sora's became ruined that there was a small chance he would be sent home to be with his family. The images of his mother smiling and humming a tune as she stirred a stew at the stove and his father grinning encouragingly at him brought a small joy to him.

__

'Maybe if he dies... I can go home...'

'It's not like he loves me back anyway...'

More or less, the doctor came out to tell the teen the news of Sora's condition.

__

_

I.... think I left out a lot of emotion in this one. But remember; I wanted to give you a chapter before I left. Anyway, I might revise this and add more as a seventh chapter if I feel like it. Hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll soon!


	7. Almost Lost Your Love

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. ^_^;;; I... was lazy as lazy can get. But, nonetheless, I had some pretty numerous reviews saying 'we don't want Sora to die.' I respect that and I guess... nevermind. 

Anyway, I noticed I had 63 reviews for this story and I was like, whoa, O.O. Thanks so much! The reviewers were Cloud, Rinoki Rio, Kingdom*Hearts309, Promise, Uzumaki-sama, Kiera-Uchiha, VampssAmby10210, otakusoei, Gina Reed, apie, Kai, the Yaoi Pharaoh, goggle head girl, Soul_Spirit, Princess of Mirrors, Soul-Spirit, and Kitty Meow. Thank you.

As we all now, Sora, Riku, and other characters I might just throw in this piece of... hard work, are owned by Disney and Square... Enix? I'm still lost about that.

Warnings are as follows- Yaoi, Committed Suicide, Abuse, Slavery, and whatever else my mind can intrigue ya'll with. 

_

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Seven: Almost Lost Your Love

_

"How can you say that?"

"Because... I just can't show emotions to that sort of thing in a way... besides, I like being here with you..."

"Thank you..."

__

'Maybe if he dies... I can go home...'

'It's not like he loves me back anyway...'

"Your name is Riku, right?"

Riku's s dazed eyes seemed transfixed towards the quiet cobblestone flooring as the doctor ask Riku about his name. Those placid eyes didn't seem to care about the world around him, but only about the world in his mind... who wouldn't in this strange time of horrible occurrence? If the doctor remembered correctly, this... Riku was chosen to be the prince's companion when the population if that island was captured and brought forth to decide which ones would become new slaves. Sad as it may have seemed, at that time, the doctor was in need of new nurses and he thankfully got them a week later when a new shipment was brought in from another kingdom. 

"Well... I want to thank you for saving Prince Sora's life. He will be bed-ridden for a few days because the knife fractured one rib and almost punctured a lung, but other than that, he'll be fine if he doesn't attempt suicide again."

Riku tilted his head curiously as if he were a five-year-old who didn't comprehend all of this medical talk. His aquamarine eyes were darkened into a dull sapphire and his shirt was covered in another's and his own blood. The doctor could tell Riku was exhausted from the event, but by the scars and bruises that marred the pale skin of the youth. It was like one of the famous paintings that decorated the luxurious hallways in the upper levels. They were filled with battle and mayhem, just like the cuts filled with tips of leather and blood. They both told a story of sadness and torture... but only _one _was real...

"Tell me... do you have any idea _why _Prince Sora would attempt suicide?" the doctor asked gently as he squatted down to look eye to eye to the youthful male. Hazed eyes glanced only for a second before turning back to the floor. The lost boy seemed chagrined to answer the inquiry. His orbs of dark unreality was based upon this incident concerning the heir. Though it was obvious that the platinum-haired teen _showed _some traces of _sympathy _in a... mysteriously evil façade, the doctor couldn't help but feel he was overdoing the sympathizing act. Finally, after the long, agonizing process of silence after the question of Sora's attempt settled in, Riku mumbled something under his breath. 

"What?"

"I..." the lost teen started, still trying to accept the brutal event of a dying innocence freshly repeating itself in the crevice that his mind filled. He didn't know; and unfortunately for the doctor, he didn't _want _to know. He just knew that Sora would be safe and comfy in his arms once all the self-injuries heal. Sadly, nothing would fit together in place like the puzzle of Riku's servant life like the pieces had _before _this cruel occurrence had been displayed in the forefront of his vision. The impetuous need to see Sora's lithe body unharmed and full of life unlike the bleeding, heavenly white Sora he saw earlier, dying languidly. 

It hit right smack dab in the pit of his chest.

Needless to say, Riku had stayed far away from the horrid subject of suicide, death, and anything even close to the subject. Though it would have _helped _in this situation if Sora just waltzed right in the heavy muted room and just explained with _thorough details _why in the _Hell _he did such a... terrible thing, Riku and the doctor knew full well that the blood loss in Sora's system was probably minor, but still lethal in its own little way. 

'Why does life suck so much?' Riku thought to himself, bringing little attention to himself but still getting too much of it from the jerk who asked too many hard-core questions. The doctor had sighed, defeated, and went into the room Sora was in. As a way to pass time, Riku mentally began to jot down reasons to why his life was... completely unfair compared to others. One, his happy, fun life on Destiny Islands was taken away when some _protectors _decided to barge into his house and capture both him and his mother. Two, he was brutally beaten everyday. Three, Sora was _still _oblivious of Riku's 'flirting'. And finally four, Sora attempted suicide for whatever reason...

Reason four and three just needed to be burned and buried under the soil behind the large tree in the garden where Riku and Sora would talk at night. But would it be possible to do that when the recollection of the images that had been administered in front of him prior to the list Riku had made in his mind? He doubted it highly, but couldn't help but feel he had a duty to Sora's life. After all... was it not Sora he fell in love with?

_

__

"Riku?"

Aquamarine irises moved towards the curious boy behind him. The prince held a platter of food that had aromas that almost made the older male drool. If there was anything other than Sora he enjoyed having while being a servant, it was the delicious delicacies the cooks made. Each meal was carefully organized and cautiously taken care of... literally. Riku had personally watched them after he made a notion to Sora the other day about how good the steak was. After watching them skillfully cook and cut and do the other assorted methods of cooking, Riku decided and bestowed upon them the title of 'The Best Chefs in the World.' The chefs went a tad... hyperactive after that.

Sora had noticed a small bit of saliva drip from Riku's open mouth and he pulled his arms up and out for the servant to take the plate. "I had this special made for you. It's all of your favorites."

"And how do you know all of my favs?" Riku asked as he took the china plate before inhaling the food with his fork. Sora could only giggle at the scene of the older teen with bits of meat and mashed potatoes covering the lips of his mouth. 

... How Sora wanted to be loved by those lips...

Like the first day Riku had officially become a slave. Those gentle kisses upon his cheek and forehead were intoxicating all on its own. But when the mental images of Riku doing something more daring... such as actually kissing him, it drove the poor heir insane. But, considering that he had never understood why some people thought it was disgusting for two boys or two girls to kiss. He could only shrug stupidly, only knowing that what he felt for the other male... felt strangely right. He didn't see the harm in loving someone who guided you through a lot of emotional stress. He didn't see the forbidden paths of rejection and depression that were etched in the love for the same gender. Personally, Sora just threw the subject into the pits of Hell for all that they were worth. 

And that's where rejection and forbidden love should stay at; In Hell. 

Sora couldn't quite put his long finger on why love was forbidden in some odd and peculiar way. Wasn't love about loving someone no matter who they are or what they had done? What was so forbidden about loving someone? Wasn't the first 'rule' of love taken in as 'love has no boundaries'? All these questions and more welled into the youth's mind, only to bring the subject up more often than on usual cases. 

"Sora?"

"Huh?" the prince jumped slightly as he taken out of his thoughtful stupor. Riku was giving him a concerning glare, dinner gone and barely any sight of crumbs. Obviously, Riku was being deprived of the three meals again. Horrible as it may have seemed, Sora... actually looked forward to when Riku needed his assistance. It had been quite amusing to Sora when Riku refused to put on a new shirt because the one he had worn recently had been torn to shreds by the black, leather whip the servants were beaten with almost everyday. But nonetheless, the only thing good about the deprivation was watching on Riku's stubbornness. Everything else was just plain awful. 

"I asked you how did you know my favorite foods?"

Riku had asked that for several moments from the way he had said that sentence. Sora barely knew of the limits Riku's patience had, but when the elder teen lost his temper, Hell ensued dramatically and painfully. If the sienna-brown-haired teen remembered correctly, Riku had thrown an object made of glass at the wall once because one of his fatal wounds was not healing fast enough for his appeasement. Oh, well... Riku had just started growling under his breath and Sora decided to answer him placidly. 

"Because of how you scarf them down!" Sora giggled out. Placing a hand to his mouth to hide the evident smile, Sora bent forward in humor. Riku's face... oh, that face! How Riku pulled his neck back and his silver eyebrows flew up and were curved in shock while his mouth hung open, the pink muscle known as the tongue showing. Riku looked like he had just been accused of stealing a cookie before dinner and acting 'appalled' that anyone would consider blaming him. It was the funniest face Sora had ever seen in his life.

Even though he was being ill-treated by being humiliated by the prince- and thankfully no one else was around- Riku couldn't help but grin like a psychopath. 

_

Riku fingered the stone, hearing a creak from the door opened and an almost lifeless figure being supported by a nurse as he limped. His entire skin was the color of ivory and those deep, oceanic orbs were dulled as if the passing years had eroded their beauty and brightness. Riku stood up immediately after he took in the hellish sight of his lovely Sora. Sora looked terrible with half-lidded eyes, torn clothing, and lazy body. In other words, Sora looked as if he were thrown off of his balcony and lived to tell about it. 

"Sora... A-are you... all right?"

__

'You bastard! Do you think he's all right? You think he's made a full recovery?!'

Riku scoffed under his breath while scolding himself furiously how much of a jerk he was for asking such a... unintelligent question. The sight of the disheveled heir was almost too much to bear on Riku's emotions. A twinge at his heart signaled his grief while his lungs locked up, refusing to breath what they needed. Pure torture to Riku. More torture than a whip or hot pokers could accomplish, that is. "Help him to his room, if you don't mind," the doctor ordered firmly, making it more like a command than a request. But no matter how bitterness the elder teen found in the words, he leaned down and wrapped an arm behind Sora's knees and his back, picking him up with the tiny bit of strength he had in his exhausted body. While walking through the door the nurse had proceeded to open, Sora's eyes had fluttered closed as he drifted back into the heavenly sleep the platinum-haired male was used to. 

While treading down the corridors towards Sora's bedroom, Sora came back to the reality of his painful recognition as prince and how _everyone _in the castle would know what would have happened. Especially his father... Sora shuddered at the thought of a little 'briefing', if that would even be at the most, of why he shouldn't attempt suicide. Yes, Sora knew it was wrong; Yes, Sora knew the... _consequences, _but he couldn't help but feel he had some debt to owe to Riku, considering that the reason why the elder was being punished at the time was because of him. And almost every other time the punishment for Riku would ensue, it was usually because of him. _Him. Himself! _The cause of Riku's pain and suffering was him and _what did he do? _Riku _saved _him. Even after taking every beating, every whipped, and being on the verge of _death, _Riku had taken care of him by taking him to the infirmary while he was on the brink of ruin. Romantic, to say so at the least. 

But... at least the other teen was still with him... 

Smiling warm and tiredly, Sora brought a cold hand to Riku's cheek. He was real... he wasn't _dead _because of him... and after all they had been through... all they had done... Sora could only say one thing;

__

"Thank you, Riku... for not dying..._"_

'Dying?' 

_

Dun-dun-dun-dun! The infamous SageoWind218 has struck again! (Yeah, right.) But seriously, people, I finally got started thing like two days ago. I'm sorry I didn't start on the 15th, even though I got home earlier than I thought I would. ^_^ But it's _all _good~! Why? ::shrugs:: Aw, well. I hope ya'll had a good April. ^_~;; I did! Well, look for the next chapter soon! Bye!


	8. Confessions

Hi! I bet you all want a new chapter. Well, I aim to please! 

I would have done this earlier, had it not been for several events done in the past week and that Saturday was the start of Mega-May. (Leave me alone to my child-like ways.) But nonetheless, I shall bring more to your enjoyment. 

Also, I am doing another story, but I just have one chapter before its finished and I think I might write a story that's original, which means it'll be on FictionPress.com. Also, I am planning to do another story that is part of another category, so this might be slow to update, but I do not plan on leaving it unfinished for like a month or so, don't worry. 

Reviewers for the last chapter were Promise, Kingdom*Hearts309, and cassidy dell. Thanks.

Sora, Riku, and anything else related is owned by Disney and SquareSoft. 

Also, a very special thanks to Kairi099, who gave me hints on how to beat Ansem/Riku. I beat the first time after I talked to her! ^_^ I was so happy!

And now, to the story.

_

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Eight: Confession

_

It had been three days since Sora decided to scare him by attempting suicide, and he was not all too happy with how Sora was acting at the moment. 

When he had first asked Sora why he got the preposterous idea to put a pocket knife into his chest, the heir just laughed and shook it off as if no harm was done. That weak, pale smile bewildered him, yes... but it was that 'What are you talking about' giggle that accompanied it was what made him angry. He couldn't believe Sora thought it was _okay _to just stab himself whenever he saw fit. It was sort of like the opposite of what Sora kept saying about how wrong it was to hurt someone, physically _and _mentally. And what had he gone and done!? _Almost died by his own hand! _And if the heir thought that the action hadn't hurt anyone in any way, shape, or form, then he could just yell furiously into the younger boy's face how _wrong _he was. 

He had hurt him... Hurt his heart. Riku couldn't help but punch the nearby wall with all his might, which left a bruise on his knuckles. His aqua eyes narrowed until they were barely opened slits and he gritted his teeth, baring them as if he were an animal. A small fluster was on his cheeks from the anger he felt towards his prince's actions and he felt solely responsible. Questions he repeated in his mind left him wondering whether or not the reason for Sora's attempt at suicide was based on him or something he had done to hurt the heir. Suddenly, he felt his heart become heavier, and tears welled up in his eyes, feeling guilt and that strange sensation of humiliation. He felt powerless, and weak beyond all else. He probably could have stopped Sora doing what he did if he had just been a little quicker to get to the scene... and now here they both were, Sora napping quietly while Riku fought with his mind and emotions.

Dreams had haunted him even more now of home, and of that sickening sight of crimson on the walls and floor while pooling around Sora's dead body. Each time he dreamt, he saw his home and his mother, calling him home for a storm was coming. He would then look up to see the gray sky of rain clouds through the formidable wind wrapping itself around him and the islands. His hair was toyed with as it waved through the zephyr of oncoming storms. He lowered his head to his mother once more to find her gone, only to be replaced by a dark-hooded figure, the cloak flapping in the wind's fury behind him. The person had his back towards Riku before turning his head to see Riku. The teen would see deep azure eyes stare into his and the small patch of spiked chestnut hair that was not hidden by the hood. 

__

"Sora..."

Then, lightning would strike upon Sora's small figure, causing the heir to bleed and fall to the sand. Then, Riku was surrounded by ebony walls and ceiling while in front of him laid Sora, dying slowly. Blood then dripped down his own body, the point of origin was coming from his hands, as if he had placed his hands into Sora body and by doing so, killed him. This gave Riku the speculation that he was the reason Sora had attempted suicide. And if that were true, Riku wouldn't be able to stand himself again.

__

'I love you, Sora...'

Then, as if on cue, Sora's eyes would snap open, pupils small and irises big. His mouth would part, and he would whisper those words Riku... the words that filled Riku with false hope;

__

"I love you, Riku..."

And then the nightmare would end.

It wasn't safe to say that Riku enjoyed the dream. Though, he did life that feeling and thought that _maybe _Sora felt the same way he did, but the scene where Sora was dying just didn't seem right to say it was 'enjoyable.' So then, after waking up every morning with cold sweat and heavy breathing, Riku decided that maybe Sora had figured things out, no matter how innocent and naïve he acted. Maybe Sora was so... disgusted with Riku that he wanted nothing do with him, yet at the same time he felt sorry that he rejected the elder and then decided suicide was the only way out... but that didn't help at all, now did it?

But _if _he _was _the reason for Sora's sudden change... maybe he needed to confront Sora... and say he was sorry. 

_

"Riku? Why are you so... sad...?"

"What do you mean 'sad'? I'm fine."

Sora was awake now, though still exhausted. He had lost a fair amount of blood from his self-inflicted wound, which meant he would be quite lazy over a period of time, but that also meant more time with Riku. He felt... happy whenever the silver-haired teen was around and each time they locked eyes with one another, Sora felt his breath hitch. He had never noticed before... but there was a glow to Riku's pale skin... a glow that was a soft white and shone brighter than the sun, but then was more seducing in the moonlight. Then his eyes... each shaded color of Riku's eyes held something... celestial, like the purest sapphire known. A gem that was so heavenly, it couldn't be marred by a mortal's love. And though his scars tore at the blanched epidermis, they seemed more like battle scars of a warrior than those given through beatings... 

Sora swore that Riku was a fallen angel that Heaven was missing dearly after he saw those features up close... After all, was it not Riku who saved him that night? Isn't that the angels' purpose... to protect and watch over? After that comparison, Sora couldn't help but feel giddy because he had fallen in love with an angel.

"Hey, Sora...?'

Sora turned his attention back to the servant's voice rather than his hypnotic features. "Yes?" he answered quietly, sensing concern in the elder's voice. He tilted his head to the right, showing his curiosity. Riku glanced into those deep oceanic eyes that he cherished so deeply and saw nothing more than worry. He felt a small amount of his burden be taken from him. He could always count on the heir to be understanding of any situation... and that brought a glimpse of hope into his life. Sadly, however, the question he was about to ask had already changed their lives enough to be said once more, and yet it didn't have an answer. So now, it was now or never...

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Sora didn't seem too taken aback by the question, but there was a bit of shock embedded into those warm eyes. Sora cocked an eyebrow a few moments later. He then laid back down on the pillows that were behind him and huffed. He knew he couldn't get out of this one, no matter how many lies he used to evade the inquiry of Riku. He sighed, knowing the truth had to be told. 

"I did it because you were hurting... and I wanted to hurt with you..."

Sora gazed towards Riku, and saw shock in his eyes. Riku was too stunned to reply. All he could

do was gawk at Sora with his widened eyes. After all that worry and fear, it only turned out to be

Riku's beatings. Although... it was still his fault... All because that night, he had stayed out with Sora too long. Obvious...

Riku just shook his head after the shock had passed and then hung his head with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, that hadn't been a good answer at all. It had just made Riku feel worst. 

He had hoped that it wasn't his fault in anyway... but still, he had a major part in Sora's attempt to destroy his own life. Riku once more blamed himself for Sora's attempt, and it made his stomach churn horribly. But for some reason, Riku found an advantage to this. 

Sora didn't know that Riku loved him. And then, if he told Sora that he cared for him, _maybe _Sora would never consider the resort of suicide again. But, then again, Sora might not feel the same way and reject him. And then... everything between them would change... 

And _then _it would definitely be his fault. 

Riku just groaned in defeat, repeating all the flirtation that had gone between them in his mind. He remembered all of Sora's blushes and sweet giggles and his own attitude with Sora. He knew that deep inside, telling Sora of his feelings was the best thing to do. And yet... there was still that lingering fear of rejection crawling beneath his skin, waiting to sneer at him for being such a love-struck fool. '_Oh, well... it was now or never,'_ he thought, hoping the consequences of his confession would be... fair.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Riku?"

Riku shuddered at how... sweet and loving that had sounded. He gulped in embarrassment, feeling heat in his cheeks, the sign of blushing. He gazed at Sora, and their eyes met as Sora gave him a comforting smile. "What is it?" he asked softly, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder after leaning forward to close the distance between them. The connection made Riku stutter and hesitate for a minute or so. He clenched his fist in frustration and then blurted out everything that needed to be said. 

"Sora... ever since the day I met you... you charmed me in a way nobody ever has. You were so understanding and you gave me the courage I needed to fend for myself. Though I still get whipped.... I don't care, because I know that you worry about me and in a way... I'm glad to know that I'm loved..."

Riku couldn't help but smile as he saw Sora's warm expression. He knew Sora. Sora had probably seen this before he even spoke a word. The heir was just mysterious like that. Riku opened his mouth to speak once more. "You're like my other half... the half I'm missing. You're sweet, generous, and... so many other wonderful things. And everytime I'm around you... I feel... able to do anything..." Riku took a hold of Sora's other hand and brought up to his lips, kissing the soft skin gently, tickling the heir. Sora giggled at how gentlemen-like Riku had started acting during his speech. "Go on..." Sora insisted, smiling at how this was all turning out. Riku returned the gesture with a grin and moved so he could whisper into the heir's ear. He wrapped his arms around the lithe waist of the prince and pulled the body closer to his. He looked into those eyes filled with love once more and fell into a trance of warmth and sweetness he never wanted to leave. 

"In other words... I love you..." 

_

Ha-ha! I bet you ALL saw that one coming. And we ALL know what Sora's answer to all this will be. Personally, I could have done a better job... but then again...I liked Riku's words at the end.

Ain't it sad though that suicide brings two people closer...? Oh, well. Hope ya'll enjoyed. 

Oh, and how do you think of this title for the next chapter:

Suteki Da Ne/ Isn't it Beautiful? 

Can anyone guess where I got the title from?


	9. Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it Beautiful?

Hi! Sorry this one took so long. I was busy... I swear!

Nonetheless, I will begin on this chapter as of today. (5/13/04) And guess what tomorrow is... TROY! I will be going to see it Friday (5/14/04), so I might not get to work on this until I get home. Then I have an extra credit project due Monday (5/17/04) then my revised essay on Tuesday. (You wanna guess the date?) ;;

Also, the question from the last chapter was answered. YAY! Now, do you think I should do a request? The reviewers who answered it were... animeangel and cassidy dell! Give me your answers in your next review! The answer for the question- "Where does the song Suteki Da Ne come from?- is... Final Fantasy X! Rikku sings!

Reviewers were gogglehead girl, Soul-Spirit, KingdomHearts309, animeangel, cassidy dell, apie, VampssAmby10210, Promise, Kairi099 (Yep! I won! I'm at Final Rest now!) Rinoki Rio, and... that's it! Thank you!

A special thanks to a friend at school who is amazing at romance! She's given me an idea (because I was at a block) and I took it to heart to put it in my story!

5/22: Random "Hey! ::taps screen:: You know who you are! I bet you'll read this.... someday.... ::points out to a certain screen:: I'll see you on Wednesday! (5-26) ::grins evilly:: Then your life is going to be living Hell! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! ::coughs::"

Sora, Riku, and other characters used in this story that are not mine are owned by Disney and SquareEnix.

Warnings- Yaoi (They _finally_ confessed!), Abuse, Slavery, and other whatnot.

Sora's POV

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Nine: Suteki Da Ne/ Isn't it Beautiful?

-

I love the way he stares at me... those eyes filled with determination and compassion all at once. Those spiraled glints and smooth textures of aquamarine pierce through me... I become stiff... like a cold piece of ice struck down by an amazing storm of lust. I can't help but feel that I _want_ that lust brutally placed upon me. No... I _need _it at times...

Unfortunately... I haven't _truly _felt that desire for me completely. I know he's much more mature than I and I need to fulfill that heat that takes him almost everytime his irises become slightly highlighted by fervor, his breath becoming more erratic with each passing second that agonizingly passes. He pants my name and pulls me against him, kissing my neck and biting at a juncture slightly. I can't say that I don't like it... but I'm not at all pleased by his approach. But, I can't hurt him... push him _away from _me... it's just that I become so shy when he begins his animalistic rampage of passion. Then, when he gets a _tad _out of line in out of line in_ my _personal space, I force him away from my body that was still recovering from his last attack. And what he says to me... breaks every piece of me like a mirror falling to the ground...

'You're so damn naïve and so damn innocent...'

'You have to realize now that we can't live like that anymore...'

And I know that he means well... it just pains me more than any weapon ever could. I bet that it may even hurt more than the beatings and punishments he receives down in the lower levels of the palace...

And, oh, how I hate his screams and whimpers of pain with a purple passion.

I loathe every guard and royal person that _ever _lays eyes on him and snorts, considering him nothing more than a filthy, low-life servant that tries his _hardest _to act as if he deserves a special reward for his duties. _That _is too far from the truth. I have _never _heard Riku ask me for something materialistic before. He might ask for food now and then when he is completely deprived of it. But that's it. But, then again... my love for him is the most I could ever give anybody... even my father has not the privilege to know what Riku knows. Riku knows that I love him. And ever since he let me choose a companion, I have never told my father that I loved him since.

I don't think my father deserves my love...

I mean... I know he is my father, the king of our kingdom, ruler of the lands... but there has always been this shroud of corruption and untold secrets that has pursued his 'kingly' figure ever since he was crowned... even though I have only known him for fifteen years. But, if you have even _seen _my father... it's as if he is the son of Heaven. He well-kept, clean, handsome- but not as handsome as my Riku- and very 'generous' when push comes to shove. He can be the nicest of ruler... and then he can be the vilest of fiends...

Like when my old friend was killed because he misplaced something of mine and my father saw me helping him. If I remember correctly, his name was Tidus. He had a hairstyle similar to Riku's only his hair had hues of ripe wheat gold. His eyes were far closer in shape to mine than anyone else, but his irises were a but lighter than mine. However, he had those familiar scars and wounds that Riku carries from unessential beatings for no righteous purpose whatsoever. Tidus also was only a few months older than me, (A/N: I know Tidus is probably younger than Sora, but let's just make him older, okay?) unlike Riku.

Tidus was just as playful as I am now, if not more, We used to run around the gardens, play hide-and-seek, or play catch with a makeshift ball. I recall that once, we decided to go swimming in the pond just a ways from the gardens and... I think poor me had to take swimming lessons from him...

And that was about the time Tidus was killed for 'not finishing duties placed upon him by those higher than him.' I told them all that I just misplaced it and it was nothing to have a fit over... but Tidus was drug down into the lowest levels of the palace and tortured with whips and hot metal rods that they stabbed him with. I couldn't help but sob as I was 'entertained' by this punishment. I told Tidus I was sorry each time new scars was marred and burned into him. He would give me a soft-spoken comfort, telling me that they would all pay for their bitterness and misjudgment. And I'm sure he was right... I knew his wise, yet young, intellect. He had used it on me a few times prior to he hideous onslaught of injustice.

Soon after, I remember him dying finally after hours of torment and deception.

I never wanted to see his corpse again before me, staring up blankly at me while a dark cloud had hazed the color of the eyes. Crimson literally covered the body, blackened red and jagged scars and wounds etched their way through his skin like a painting from the pits of Hell itself. His lips were parted as if he was softly breathing as if he were breathing the malicious and tainted air that hovered with death and guilt. His head was rolled to the right and I couldn't help but throw up my dinner from earlier that day. Then, they carried off his sprawled and disfigured corpse to a pile of wood, various items of little use, and other decrypted corpse of servants that had gone through some of the same anguishing and... horrific event that took Tidus' life.

But, now... I have that same fear for Riku. I know he loves me... and I love him... but all that comes with a very high consequence. For example- what would happen if someone found out about us? Riku was already taking more than he could handle, and if _anyone _figured out _anything _that was between Riku and me... I'm positive that each and every guard would want to use that excuse to take my lover's head. I don't know about my father, but I am absolutely sure that everyone, except the other servants, would want to impale Riku with their swords and spears.

Now, until that day when everything comes to nothing but a bloody battle of love and hate, I can do nothing but wait as patiently as I can. Then again, Riku might take some time to cope with the time period, considering that he wants to rip each guards' head off and hang them from the ceiling in my room so they can look on us as we 'love one another'. I... still haven't _completely _taken in all that... and comprehend it... but I still like that he's willing to do that if someone gets in the way of our love... the bond that took us so long to admit.

He's sitting beside me, while I lay on his side, my hand and head resting on his muscular chest. He pulls me towards his warm radiance with his arm that is under me, as if I was shivering in the cold. It's nighttime, and I have never seen the sky so beautiful and... enthralling as it is tonight. The candles are out, and we just lay there, basking in the glow of the silver moon that is waning none tonight. It is full with the platinum beauty that twines my lover's tresses together. I told him once that he had 'serene lunar locks', and that he must be a child of the moon. He laughed and said he wasn't that holy. I just gaze at him adoringly, taking in the prize that took someone so... unworthy like me. Both the moon and the stars light him, making him shine dully, yet wonderfully celestial. His hair glistens more than it usually does and I compare it to the loveliness to both a diamond and silver. He would triumph over both easily and show off his handsome looks.

Then he turns to me and grins as he embraces me even further. His eyes seem... seem so much more compelling than most times. I like the feeling of discomfiture he gives me when he pierces me with his stare. Once more, the glow of the moon amplifies his lovely features more, making his eyes scintillate in a hypnotic and prurient notion. He narrows them at me more than they were and anxiety washes over his expression gently. He stares at me just a little longer before finally saying something. "Is something wrong?"

I couldn't help but wish he didn't have as good an intuition as I do. _I_ know _he _knows something is wrong and that it needs to be fixed... but I can't tell him about Tidus or any of my other doubts in our relationship. He won't stop until I do... but I can't tell him no matter what he does or says. I can only swerve around his need to know the truth. He knows I'll lie... but at least he won't know my fear for his life.

Because fearing for my life is too much for one person...

I stay quiet, waiting for him to back down during our contest of whims. We gawk at each other, quietly waiting for the other to break. I can feel every nerve in me tense profusely as he inches closer to me. He knows how to convince me into to speaking... he picked up that knack somewhere around me. He pulls me just a tad bit closer and he presses his lips against mine. My eyes widened before drifting shut slowly, taking in nothing else but Riku's touches and kisses. His hands are placed at the back of my silk-clothed waist and the callous padding of his fingertips massages my skin through the fabric. He groans gently, moving in closer- though, at this point, I don't believe he can get any closer- to capture me in his woven web of passion and need. He is completely aware of my weaknesses, and he knows massages on my waist, or on any part of my back, is one of the biggest ones.

I wrapped my lithe arms around his neck, sighing as he glided his head down towards my neck, kissing just right of my chin before he feasts upon me, growling possessively. I heard him whisper for me not to push him away during his licks and nips at my sensitive vein at my neck, making me moan softly and making my breath a bit heavier. I can't help but to fall into him and comply, though at first, I had no earthlyidea _why _he didn't want me to force him away during his... assault. But, complicated as this all seemed to me, he took this bafflement of what seemed to be my understanding of his whole 'speech' into his own hands. Literally.

Before I knew it, he was unbuttoning my nightgown.

"R-riku...! Th-that's enough-!"

I trailed my hands down to his chest to mildly move him away. He grunted, pulling me right back into him. I snorted, annoyed by this new problem. Riku thoroughly enjoyed making me uncomfortable. That was bewildering at the moment. Also, just as confusing, he accomplished the task of unbuttoning my gown, though he did have to fight with me after I thrashed a... little bit more than usual. But, nonetheless, Riku decided that my gown wasn't meant to stay on me. _Oh, no...! _That was _way _too much to ask of him when I asked him to _NOT _remove any clothing from either of our bodies. And, frankly, I think he could have cared less.

And, his point repetitively screaming inside of my head, I knew this had to stop once and _for all._

I giggled 'happily' when he started to slip my gown off of my shoulders and down to wrist-level, leaving my waist up exposed. I shivered at the cool air that hit it before gaining my composure and continuing my 'enjoyment' of Riku's motions. I felt his kisses head southward and I began my own 'fun.'

The next thing I heard after I had pushed him away from me roughly was a thump, a curse, and an aggravated Riku glaring at me hotly as he rubbed his back end and I fixed myself up properly. I giggled again, getting on my hands and knees and crawling over across to peer at him. His eyes held a bottled-up anger and an irritation embedded deep within those bright, mischievous narrow orbs of his. His hair was slightly disheveled and his shirt was out of order. I couldn't help but pat his head and talk to him in a cute little voice as if he were a toddler.

"Aw... Did wittle Wiku fall down?"

He growled, standing up hastily and sitting right back down beside me. He crossed his well-built arms across his chest and still held that mature 'pout' of his. I turned and grinned innocently at him.

"Oh, how cute... Isn't wittle Wiku beautiful?"

Then, it was my turn to feel the burn of my body hitting that hard floor that _stung _so much.

"How cute... Sowa wooks adowable with his gown all the way up to his shoulders..."

I blushed hotly as I noticed my gown skirt was all the way up to the middle of my back, leaving everything lower shuddering in the cool air. I groaned as I heard him sneer happily at me, soaking in all his sweet revenge.

"I hate you, Riku..."

"I wove you, too... Sowa!"

Ha-ha! Sorry that took so long. I hoped ya'll enjoyed a more 'intimate' Sora. He isn't that far in thinking yet, but I think he gets the general idea. Nonetheless, I did add Tidus, which I hope will add more to the story now. The note about my friend earlier giving me the idea... I haven't gotten to the 'special idea' yet. But, don't worry! It'll be soon.

Oh, raise your hands if you have exams coming up. ::raises hands:: Yep! Once again, I am _forced _to take the evil papers known as... EXAMS! ::suspenseful music:: Dun Dun Dun!

Sorry about that folks! I'll get chappie ten up soon!


	10. Arising Perplexity

Hey! 

First off, I would like to apologize for my absence since my last chapter. I was at family a week after the chapter and on June 3rd my grandmother passed away. After she was buried, I went with my other family (who had come up to the funeral) back home. Okay, problem starts here. My grandparents don't have internet, which shoots down my chances at posting stories. Second, I'm lazy, been here two weeks already and I'm just NOW starting on this thing again! While on my way to my family (the first talked about) I typed up a Harry Potter story. I, however, was not able to put it up due to the fact that my aunt's house did not have the connection I needed at the time. So, if all goes well. I'll be able to get all things done and said.

Reviewers for the last chapter (if I get anymore... I'll pass out...) chibi chidori, KingdomHearts309, animeangel, kawaiidark, VampssAmby20210, Soul-Spirit, and Rinoki Rio. Thanks!

Cassidy dell and animeangel have been given the permission to personally e-mail me with their story requests. However, there will be one rule... Your idea must be where I can put it in a one-shot. That's all I'm asking. My e-mail address is Sageofwind2008aol.com.

Like I said earlier, the idea for this chapter and probably the next one will be based on an idea my friend gave to me during the school year. No one will hopefully never see it coming... but _one _might... ::points at screen:: I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! YOUR NAME BEGINS WITH 'C', YOUR OLDER THAN ME, AND YOUR BROTHER CAN IMMESNSELY GET ON ONE'S NERVES! AND YOU HAD BETTER LET ME READ YOUR MYTHOLOGY STORY!

::sighs:: Phew! Had to get that one off me chest!

Also, I want to know something; do any of you mind if I do a romance story with a neko-fied Rockman.exe and K.H. 2 Sora? I want to so badly! Or at least a Goofy x Sora story? I want to do something new... please let me! ::does Sora pout::

Warnings- Yaoi, slavery, abuse, uh.... forced labor... language(?)... and, uh, other good stuff!

Disney and Square Enix copyright Sora, Riku, and other Kingdom Hearts characters that I may use in this story.

Oh, and scene borders will now be an - instead of a bar. FFN is getting strange on me...

-

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Ten: Arising Perplexity

-

"Why is it still raining, Riku?"

Sora gave Riku a hard stare as the servant shrugged his shoulders carelessly at the inquiry. "I don't know... It just is..." The heir smiled sadly at the elder's answer, and went back to brooding over the wet scenery that took its unusual new taste to rain too seriously. Sora sighed in a bored manner, his head placed on his hands held-up by his elbows that were placed on the windowsill. The clear drops of liquid poured on the surrounding land like an unspoken burden, filling Sora with more doubts of sun. Riku just sat there beside him on the day bed near the window. Riku's head was hung down while his astounding aqua eyes were closed as he held his arms crossed along his chest. He enjoyed rain, but obviously, his master didn't...

"When will it stop?"

Riku's eyes snapped open, his vision locking onto Sora's nimble figure. His narrow eyes blinked sternly and he sighed just like his companion had done earlier. "Do you _truly _think I'm capable of knowing that? I'm only human..." Riku pronounced, hoping that his statement would imply that he didn't know anything about the weather's 'lovely' patterns. Sora glared at Riku, not seeing as this being the time to joke around. He asked a question and he wanted a decent answer, not one with sarcasm and annoyance etched into the words. He wanted Riku to apologize for his wrong... which was exactly what he was going to do. "You didn't have to answer it like that... you know, Riku?" Sora asked, pouting playfully. He knew Riku couldn't take the guilt trip. Especially when his beloved was the one he had inflicted sorrow on. Riku turned his head towards Sora, noting how those big blue eyes blinked with tears as that bottom lip stuck out sadly.

Riku could feel his heart break...

"I'm sorry, Sora..." Riku whispered as he pulled Sora into a soft embrace, hoping to quell that adorable face back into a bright smile full of the sunshine that was absent on that stormy day. He heard Sora sniffle softly and sigh into Riku's strong arms. Riku couldn't help but grin at the younger teen, pulling him closer to his warmth. "There, there... I didn't mean to be so harsh..."

Sora mentally snickered at his lover's words, knowing that he had his beloved eating out of his small palm. He then tilted his head to have his eyes penetrate the elder's sight. Then, unable hold a straight face as he saw Riku's remorseful expression, Sora busted out in fits of laughter. He buried his face into the taller male's chest, letting his fit rage on in the cloth. Soon, after the noise died down, Sora found a disturbed look on the silver-haired teen's face.

"Uh... you having a seizure of happiness?"

Sora blushed, crimson staining his tanned, yet alabaster cheeks. He brought hand to the side of his lips, fingers closed in a loose fist. Riku chuckled before caressing the younger teen's fist with his ebony-gloved fingers. "Sora... you're so delicate... I'm afraid that everytime I touch... I might just break you..." Sora turned his head away, blush increased, and a small smile his face. Riku couldn't help but enjoy the squirming boy in his arms, shushing him. "Riku?"

"Hm?"

"That night when you tried to take of my gown... what were you trying to do?"

Riku stopped all ministrations he had placed his lover, who seemed to be purring contentedly until the question popped up from the hazy spaces of oblivion. Riku glanced down the heir, noticing the lost look his beloved gave him. Certainly Sora had forgotten about it...? ... Or at least figured it out... _'Guess not...' _Riku thought as he gulped under the intense gaze of the 'All Powerful Prince Sora,' who had pulled himself out of the limpet-like hug and sat back on his ankles. Sora meant business. "Well?" Sora proceeded, staring at Riku as if he had nothing better to do. Riku then decided that he needed an excuse and _fast. _"Um... I-, uh..." Riku then blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"You're so uncomfortable sometimes th-that I tried to show there's nothing to fear around m-me!"

(A/N: Yeah, right, Riku... nice try, though....)

Sora was taken aback by this answer, and it seemed better than anyone would be, so he shrugged and smiled childishly, throwing himself onto Riku with a happy squeal. "Was that all? Well, al you had to do was say so!"

Riku felt sweat trickle down his back and felt his eye twitch... that was _it?! _That was all it _took_?

Just some lame excuse and Sora was once more in his arms, loving every touch he was given?

"Sora... can I pass out now?"

-

Riku grunted in frustration, recalling the fact that Sora was frantic in their need to get to a certain destination. Sora had rushed in suddenly after he had told Riku he going to see of he could get a snack for them to share. The next thing he knew was that he was being reluctantly drug to the place in the palace Sora so desperately wanted to get to in a hurry. "Sora, what's-" Riku found himself stopped in mid-sentence when Sora stopped abruptly and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shush... now listen; When I was heading down towards the kitchen, I saw my father with one of the generals of the army talking about my mother! I saw them go into here and I went back for you so you could hear how vile my father speaks of her!"

Riku then nodded slowly, understanding Sora's words. His father and mother loved and cherished eachother deeply and Riku never heard them fight one another or belittle the other behind their backs. Very rarely, but it was usually a joke. This hatred Sora and Riku had built for the guards and the king stood on one foundation; the departed queen. Riku had heard how much Sora's father despised his ruined wife, and he never truly understood why. Now, however, he had hoped to get a clearer picture of this strangely born loathing the king had for his torn family.

"You know as well as I do, your highness, that the prince is coming of age. Soon, he'll be the perfect age to become king and you need to find the princess perfect for him," The general seemed all too enthusiastic about 'finding Sora a new lover,' which burned Riku right to the quick. Sora was _his, _not some far away slut that just found out about the angelic and admirable prince. Sora seemed to share similar thoughts as he intertwined his hand with Riku's, comforting them both in their silent, chaotic thoughts. The king, however, groaned and threw his arms up angrily. "But what happens if she finds out?! If _he _finds out!? How do you think my son would react if he figured out _I _am not his true father!"

"Wha-?"

Sora's eyes widened in shock, as did Riku's. For as long as they knew, Sora was son to the reigning king to the palace and nothing else. This new information scared Riku, and he knew that it was that hard, cold slap of reality that literally broke Sora apart. "If he isn't...." Sora whispered, twisting towards Riku, "Then who is my father?" Riku shrugged mournfully, wishing that he could answer that sweet child-like soul. He couldn't, however, and that was what made Riku want to kill himself right then and there.

"I know that your, _ahem_... _wife_... did have a child, but that was not your child..." the general stated, coughing as he spoke. The king glared at the general with serious fury. He shook with diabolical anger and he began to shout at the top of his lungs. "That _whore_ was _not _my wife! How can you _say _that when she went off a year after we married and given the position of royal leadership just to have a child for _some slave_!?"

Riku felt as if he had been struck by lightening.

He glanced at Sora who seemed to lost to be brought back, tears running down his soft cheeks. Riku embraced the chestnut-haired prince, feeling Sora cling to him immediately. "It's okay... I'm here... I'm here..." Riku cooed into Sora's ear, stroking the fluffy cinnamon tresses of the shorter male. Sora quietly sobbed into Riku's bust, reveling the feel of the toned skin clothed in black and yellow rubbing against his face. He never knew that his father was so hard to live with that it his mother was forced to find comfort elsewhere. "So I killed her... and Sora's true father..." the king hissed, his words slicing through Sora's very sanity. Riku leaned forward to clasp his arm under Sora's knees while the other supported his back and carried him back to the bedroom swiftly, needing to get Sora away from the secret conversation before Sora began wailing uncontrollably.

-

"Sora... come on, sweetheart..."

Riku was trying his best to feed Sora something to eat after the ordeal. He had washed off

Sora's tearstained countenance, shushing the poor child to calm down. After Sora had stopped, he just sat on his bed, silent and still as could be. Riku could have sworn Sora was a statue made of ice and metal. Riku thought of metal because of the unearthly glow metal had in the moonlight. He smiled, despite the current situation he and Sora were in. "Sora... you have to eat!" Riku hissed in disappointment, placing the warm broth to Sora's petal-soft lips, careful not to burn those luscious lips. After a few moments, Riku sighed, letting his arm fall gently. He placed the spoon in the bowl and pulled the china bowl off of Sora's lap. "Sora..." Riku whispered, moving beside Sora so he could wrap his arms around his angel. "I know you're upset... but I'm here for you. I love you, and it hurts me to see you like this." Sora finally moved, craning his head to stare into Riku's wonderful orbs of icy blue. Sora shuddered, suppressing the urge to cry once more. Riku was there for him and they both knew that... but it was just so hard to digest the fact that after all these motherless years... after hearing that his birth was the death of her... it all turned out to be a different meaning. His birth... his true father... they were all the death of his mother.

He knew the reason why, too.

Through all of his years, Sora never could remember a wonderful memory with him and his 'father'. To Sora, there always seemed to be this tension between the two. But then again, he had always heard from servants who had been good enough to keep alive that the king expected too much and was very brutal and hard to live with... Sora could understand, having been with his father as long as he had. However, even with the whole mother dilemma and the sudden 'choose a friend' ordeal, Sora could never cope with the fact that the king was not his father...

But even so, that wouldn't stop his and Riku's relationship.

"I love you, Riku..."

Riku smiled, letting his lips fall onto Sora's, developing into a soft kiss. Confused at first, Sora noticed how pure and mild it was, realizing that Riku was being different in his approach. This was new of Riku, who had usually forced his tongue into Sora's mouth by now. Consciousness struck him and Sora couldn't help but tear up in joy, realizing that was how much Riku loved him; that Riku was willing to hold back passion just to comfort him. Sora threw his arms around the elder's neck and then shyly nipped at Riku's bottom lip while blushing beet red. Riku pulled back in surprise, not used to this new side of Sora. Sora looked away from Riku, feeling as if he had done something wrong. Riku chuckled, amused by this. "It's okay... I can wait until your over this..."

"W-wait for what?"

Riku began to rub Sora's back with the pads of his fingers. Sora shivered at the contact before leaning into the touch. "When you finally accept what your life is... and that you know I'll always be here for you..." Sora gave a curious expression before shrugging, having absolutely no idea how to answer. Riku let his hand stray to Sora's chin and tilted it up, making those deep oceanic azure eyes bat slowly towards his icy sapphire irises. He leaned in and kissed those delicious lips once more.

"You'll find out sooner or later... how much you mean to me..."

-

Yay! I'm done. That means chapter eleven will come up soon. Nonetheless, I am lazy. It'll be awhile. Also, I hope you agree with me on the romance story I want to do before you began chapter ten. I haven't started on it... ;;; But that's me! ::bows:: Oh, yeah, and just a piece of info for those who read this and _haven't _finished Kingdom Hearts- Getting 'Save the Queen' and 'Save the King' is HARD! AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET WHAT I NEEDED TO SYNTHSIZE EVERYTHING BEFORE I COULD GET ULTIMA!!

::sighs:: Sorry... see you all next time!


	11. Tainted Purity

Hiya! I am proud to say that I am back!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed SOTM so far. I worked long and hard trying to get chapters up and everything. So, I am glad a lot of reviews came in. This was the story that now has over ninety reviews. I think.... anyway, I would like to say that I am grateful for those who have given me ideas in the past. Especially my teacher, who I have bugged for the past week. She gave me ideas on the story and I have finally the layout needed to continue forth.

Reviewers were... Promise (Sorry, hun, Riku isn't a prince... though I wouldn't mind him being one...) VampssAmby10210, Rinoki Rio (I am lazy!!) KingdomHearts309, chibi chidori 16 (I love that name!) and kawaiidark. If I missed anybody, I'm sorry.... is slacking in sending me review alerts.

Amazingly, I found a review for _Unwanted Paradise, _which was my first story on Thanks to Meroko-san. Also, thanks to Imbri of the Moon (I think that is what their name is...) for reviewing _Stardust._

****

Note to those who guessed chapter nine's title- I am still waiting for your requests, Remember, is how you can contact me. Cassidy dell and Animeagnel are the ones who guessed correctly, if you all remember...

Okay, warnings... Yaoi, Slavery, Abuse, Language (Tee Hee), and many other things...

Riku, Sora, and other characters used in this story that are not mine belong to SquareEnix and Disney. You know what would happen if I got a hold of it, don't we...?

-

__

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Eleven: Tainted Purity

-

Sora groaned when he found himself being forced to eat once more by the ever-watchful Riku, who, in the past few days, had acted more protective and assuring of Sora. Sora opened his mouth reluctantly, only for it to be filled by another spoonful of soup. The heir chewed on the mushy chunks of potatoes and meat before swallowing, a soft _gulp _heard as he did so. "Riku, can't I stop _now, _I'm getting full!" Sora whined, poking his bottom lip out and throwing his arms across his chest in his childish manner. He was never hungry in the first place. Riku, however, considered the fact that he let the prince pass breakfast earlier that morning and decided that Sora was famished. That, however, was not truly the case...

"No. You can't stop until I feel that you've had enough," Riku answered in a stern, mother-like fashion as he dished another spoonful of the soup. "Besides, you didn't eat breakfast! You'll starve!" Sora grunted and glared angrily at his lover, hissing at him through his clenched teeth. "Well, it's not like I ate _three plates full of food last night for dinner...!_" Sora flinched as he remembered how much his stomach ached after eating so much yesterday. A full breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was all too much for his small stomach to handle... "I'm fine without a lot of food anyway. I can function with just a full meal a day, you know that," Sora retorted matter-of-factly. He enjoyed acting superior over Riku. It made feel older than he really was. "Yeah, but also, you're skinny as a twig! Geez, Sora, sometimes I think I could fit you in door knob!" Riku stated, showing his 'more experienced' side more than usual. Sora shifted under Riku's stubborn, yet heated gaze and then sighed, defeated. "All right, all right... but I don't eat anything but chocolate for dinner!" Riku rolled his eyes, finding it completely... _strange _that Sora griped about eating so much, and yet he wanted something like chocolate for dinner that evening. Riku, who was trying to give Sora another bite of soup, found it extremely amusing. "You can't have any sweets unless you eat something like chicken or something like that. Tell you what," Riku started, seeing Sora become even more hostile, "I'll ask the cooks to make you a sandwich, and that'll be all you have to eat for dinner. Then, you can have chocolate. How does that sound?" The older teen saw the heir begin to think hard about the compromise. He eyes looked upward and his lips became perched. His hands that were at his sides came up to scratch his head, making it seem the younger boy was thinking through his decision. "All right," Sora answered, smiling. Riku chuckled, then began to ruffle Sora's hair playfully. "You're so easy to persuade!"

-

"Sora, there's someone I would like you to meet..."

Riku shifted his weight as he stood beside Sora. They were both in the main hall of the castle, and, unfortunately, the king had summoned them. The General that had spoken to the king earlier that week about Sora's mother had banged on their bedroom door, coaxing the prince out to see his 'father's' visitors. Though unwilling, Sora decided to get up and go anyway, but he had a condition; Riku also had to go. That wasn't a big problem... Riku understood the hatred his lover had for his 'father'. Ever since they had learned the truth of Sora's birth, both had noticed a quiet loathe for the king, both implying through similes and actions that they wanted to choke the king with barbed wire around his throat.

"Prince Sora, meet Princess Kairi of the Hollow Bastion Kingdom."

__

'Kairi!? What is **she **doing here?!'

To Riku's surprise, the one he saw walk through the large, elegant doors of white and silver happened to be his old childhood _acquaintance._ _Princess _Kairi had lived on Destiny Islands for several years until some 'secret' about her past was found out and she disappeared from the shores forever. It was a good riddance, Riku had always told himself. Kairi had always had her way with people, but Riku knew better. She talked his friends into doing things they never thought they would dream of doing. Like Wakka, when she persuaded him to see how long he live without food and water on one of the joining islands just across the piers. Wakka, not being one to back down from a challenge, stayed for three days before Riku and Selphie became worried. They got in their wooden boats and rowed to check on him, only to find him insane and excruciatingly ill. They, however, found just in time to be treated and cured. However, Riku despised Kairi with every fiber of his muscular being. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember him, seeing as five years had passed since they had seen eachother.

"Hello, Prince Sora. It is an _honor _to meet you."

Kairi walked towards them and curtsied, only receiving a small 'hello' and bow from Sora. Riku grinned joyfully inward, knowing Sora wanted nothing to do with her. Riku felt a hand on his shoulder, a spark lighting in his brain telling him it was Sora. "Who is this handsome man? He looks familiar..." Kairi asked, tapping her finger as she gazed hungrily about Riku. The silver-haired teen was about to growl when the heir interrupted his mad frenzy. "His name is Riku. He is my best friend,' Sora replied, giving this 'Kairi' the evil eye. He didn't like how she was staring at his lover in awe and lust, like Riku was some door prize. Kairi immediately perked up, realizing whom she was admiring over. "Riku? Riku from Destiny Islands?! It _can't _be you!" Kairi giggled sweetly, eyes closing softly and hand to her face in a shy gesture. She then stopped, staring straight into Riku's icy sapphire orbs. They seemed to be cut from the shiniest of glass and then mixed with gems of ice blue. They were lovely, and yet so malicious all at the same time. The pink-haired girl blushed, finding herself in a familiar situation when it came to men who were as beautiful as her 'old friend' standing in front of her.

"Nice to see you again... Kairi," Riku hissed, spiteful towards her and soon furious when she threw her arms around him, as if nothing she had done in the past had mattered. "It's so good to see you!" Kairi squealed happily, squeezing the life out of her victim. Riku grimaced over the giddy princess, then noticing Sora's evil, jealous glare. Sora's nails were digging threateningly into his palm while he painfully gritted his teeth, baring them as he shook with abhorrent. How _dare _this _Princess Kairi _act as if she had known Riku all her life! And by the looks of how the elder was taking the life-draining embrace, Riku didn't seem all too cheerful to see her...

"Um, Princess Kairi...?"

Kairi turned her head to see her body guard, who had shoulder-length, coal-black hair and a necklace of a lion emblem dangling from his neck and was kneeling down on one knee before straightening up and firmly glaring at her. "Please release that... _slave, _your highness. It is the prince we are here to see, not old friends." Kairi huffed before pulling herself away and turning her attention to the lithe, and girlish-like prince. "Fine. Can't even hug an old friend when you're around, gee-!" Kairi griped profusely with annoyance. She smiled bitterly to Sora, and Riku felt that right then, right there, he could easily take care of the problem... Riku then turned to the bodyguard, who he knew from earlier years. "Leon... so you were her bodyguard, not her brother..." Riku stated, standing firm when a cold glance was shot at him. "Yes, I am Princess Kairi's bodyguard. When Hollow Bastion was under attack, Princess Kairi and I found refuge on your island. However, when the danger decreased, we were allowed to go back. Thankfully, that was around the time the princess was found out," Leon muttered, arms crossed, eyes closed, head hanging slightly, and Riku could have sworn he was a black, lone wolf, clad in leather and metal.

"So, why are you here...?"

"Because-"

"Prince Sora..." Kairi said, interrupting Riku and Leon's conversation. Leon glanced at the young woman and sighed sadly. "Accept my sympathy, Riku. You are about to have a hell of a life..." Riku twisted suddenly towards the leather-claded bodyguard, confusion evident on the teen's countenance. "What do you-" Riku was cut off, hearing Kairi's words over his. He heard them and immediately, he felt his heart shatter and his breathing hitch. "Wh-what...?" Riku stuttered gently before Leon opened his eyes, a blazing aqua piercing into Riku's similar ones. "I'm sorry... we have to do this to you..."

"I-I... this can't be..."

"I am agreeing to an engagement and marriage to you, so that our kingdoms may join."

-

Riku felt his eyes tear up at the memory of how Sora and that slut were going to marry. Not for love, but for the kingdom. Sora, who was just as shocked as Riku was when the news was heard, went into a daze. Like he was in paralysis, he neither spoke, nor moved. Riku, at times, doubted whether or not Sora even listened. But what was so bad about it was that Sora couldn't even object the king. From what Riku caught, the King of Hollow Bastion and the King of Kingdom Hearts had spoken over time about the joining of the kingdoms through Kairi and Sora, which, of course, Kairi agreed to so suddenly that Riku thought he would die at how... _anticipated _she was to get married. Leon, later, had drawn Riku aside to speak with him about the marriage.

__

"She only wants to be queen. That's the only reason why she was agreeing. Also, for a marriage to be holy, the bride must be **pure** in order to perform a joining of kingdoms. She, however, is tainted, and by the way your prince acts, he **is.**" Riku nodded, comprehending what Leon was saying. He had always understood things when Leon told them. Also he had always had a certain brotherly liking to Leon, especially when there was no one else to talk to around the islands. Usually, they would speak of epic battles between two opposing forces or of mystic legends from long ago. Riku, being young at mind and body, took in everything the elder had spoke of. It was also Leon who taught him how to fight with a sword, and now Riku understood how Leon obtained such skills...

"But... once the kingdoms join... Kairi will immediately go after any man she can get her hands on. I doubt she wants anything to do with Sora unless it's to have an heir to the throne. So... I'll just remind you to be careful. She's even more dangerous than she was when you were younger. Believe me..."

Riku, are you okay?"

Riku jumped slightly when that loving voice called him back into reality. Sora's big azure eyes blinked with concern and Riku dismissed it with a comforting smile. Sora sighed before flopping himself into Riku's strong embrace. He shuddered as another wave of tears came over him and snuggled closer to the warmth. "I don't want to marry her... she looks... _malicious..._ and yet... so... _sweet..._" Sora whispered icily. Riku inhaled deeply before leaning back against the fluffed-up pillows of the bed, pulling Sora with him. "She seems that way, doesn't she? Believe me, that 'sweetness' she claims to have does _not _exist. I knew her when she was on Destiny Islands... almost killed my friend... all because she knew that she was far superior than us, even though we didn't know that," Riku mumbled through the slow breathing of the exhausted heir. He let his fingers trail upward across the silken cloth on Sora's back and neck to stroke the spiked-up cinnamon-brown hair. Content, Sora's eyes drooped even more. Yawning, he stretched out before snuggling himself into Riku, a light snore soon accompanying his soft breaths. Riku smiled mildly to the prince before laying his lips on the petal-soft skin of the forehead. He then laid back, closing his own eyes, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

-

__

"Is everything ready for the attack?"

-

Yay. I'm done. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore... ::yawns:: Ugh... man, it's late. Well, I bet some of you knew I would add Kairi into the mix. ('It's all in the mix...' Sorry) But, rest assured, Sora is going _nowhere. _Okay? Okay...

Personally, I find this chapter mottled with plot mistakes. Meaning that I just threw a lot of stuff together. Which, I had the idea in my head, but it sometimes didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Oh, well... I'm posting this up, checking the Megaman section, then going to bed... 'Night... ::snores::


	12. Hidden Brute Force

I decided to go on ahead with this chapter, seeing as how there is going to be a delay in my stories. I got in trouble... _again... _And now have been threatened with the computer taken away.

My apologies to reviewers. I hoped you enjoy the story. Sadly, like I said earlier, there will be delays in my next stories. So, this might be the last chapter of the entire Servants story. Please, forgive me...

Anyway, I would like to extend my apologies to animeangel and cassidy dell. I might not be able to do your requests, once you send me your ideas. If I can manage it, it'll be a long, painful process if the threats are taken place.

So, I would like to say I now that I have enjoyed your reviews. They gave me the inspiration I needed when I felt down and unable to continue.

The warnings are the same. Yaoi, slavery, abuse... etc.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Leon, Hollow Bastion, and other Kingdom Hearts-related content is copyrighted by SquareEnix and Disney. I'm not entitled to them in _any _way, shape, or form.

-

Servants, Obey Thy Masters

Chapter Twelve: Hidden Brute Force

-

"Is everything ready for the attack?"

Pale eyes of blue looked intently at the knights of the kingdom. A feral grin traced her precious features, giving the child an evil ambiance of deceit and maliciousness. She knew what she needed to do for _full _power, which was only hours away from her fingertips. She heard a shuffle of metal armor moving as the knights glanced around each other before smiling viciously at her. "We are ready when you say so..." they answered her in a monotone drone as if they had no soul deep under their metallic guard. She placed her hands on her lithe hips with a mischievous movement. Her teeth were bared with a demonic smirk and she tilted her head opposite of her jutted-out hip. "_Good... send word to the others... we attack at sunset..."_

-

Sora opened his eyes drowsily, immediately closing his eyes at the sun's bright rays stinging his sight. He mumbled sleepily about how much he hated mornings to a still-sleeping Riku, who had turned slowly after Sora withdrew from his embrace. He headed towards the dresser, pulling out a new set of silk-based clothes and proceeded to wake Riku up. He placed a small hand on the well-built shoulder and shook it lightly, hoping to get a response. "Riku... c'mon, it's time to wake up," the heir whispered, getting a groan and having his hand pushed away. Glaring playfully at the elder teen, Sora readied himself to a stance, preparing to jump. He then pounced when he heard Riku's soft snoring continue and began to yell. "Riku! Wake _up!"_ Sora screamed, tackling Riku awake. Riku jerked, gasping for air when he felt a light, yet surprising weight on top of him. He glanced sideways, rolling revengefully over to smother the younger boy. After several moments of muffled screams and writhes, Sora finally stopped his struggle. "Will you get off now?!" Sora asked sweetly after moving his head for a desperate need for air. Riku shrugged, unsure whether or not he wanted to move. Riku decided on not moving and stretched his arms and legs out before snuggling up, leaning his head back to go back to sleep.

"_Riku!" _Sora yelped, feeling more weight being pressed against him. He growled angrily, struggling against the greater weight of the man above him. Soon, Sora found Riku sleeping once more and pushed him off of his smaller frame, getting a snort from the silver-haired male. Sora then got up from the bed once again and began to change. Shedding off his bed garments, he began to put on his daily clothes of white silk and silver jewelry. He looked at one piece, a necklace that he was given by a servant who had found it in his mother's old things up in the storage floor two levels up. He felt him tear up like he had the day he had found the truth of his birth and he clutched the necklace in his fist, feeling the pendant of a thrice-pointed crown dig arduously into his skin. He sighed, holding the necklace close to his chest, as if trying to communicate with his mother through the silver. The cinnamon-haired prince felt liquid fall down his cheeks agonizingly, and he sniffed repeatedly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his face in his hands. The pendant caressed his heated cheek coldly, but soothingly... he felt deprived of so much, yet he had more than most could only _dream _of...

"Sora?"

Sora looked over his hands to find Riku's soft expression staring worriedly at him. The elder wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling the sobbing child closer to him. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Riku asked delicately, rubbing the heir's back like he had the night before. He was concerned that Sora had been injured when he had playfully rolled on top of him. He hadn't meant to do any harm; he was just playing around. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the physical differences they both had... "No... it's... not that," Sora sniffed as he spoke, laying his head on Riku's shoulder as he breathed softly. "I... just..." Sora clinched his eyes closed, realizing the intensity of the situation. He was going to be forced to marry a girl he barely even knew, he now knew the truth about the tense relationship between him and the king, and now... worse of all... he was going to be stripped away from Riku.

"Riku... I want to give you something..." Sora whispered, his voice rasped from his swollen throat. He took Riku's arm and pulled it where he could see the hand open to take an object. Reluctant to part with one of his only remembrances of his mother, Sora sluggishly placed the sterling necklace into Riku's palm, placing a hand to his mouth as he trembled with the shock of removing the pendant from his possession. "I-it was my mother's..." Sora whispered through his fingers, closing Riku's fingers around the necklace. "Now... it's yours..."

"Sora...."

-

Sora and Riku were summoned once more into the Main Hall to have a meeting with the kings of the two kingdoms and Kairi. Halfway through the hallway, Sora stopped, shivering at the sly glances he was receiving from the Hollow Bastion guards. "Riku...." Sora whispered under his breath, nervously staring back at the chuckling guards. Riku gawked at the sight also, having the same suspicions that the sable-haired boy was having deep in his mind. "I know..." Riku answered, leaning his head down to Sora's level of hearing. "They're up to something..." Sora nodded agreeably, trudging towards the large doors of the Main Hall with a newly-found indolence. As they approached the guards that Riku and Sora were familiar with, Sora spotted Leon, and waved shakily. "Good afternoon, Leon," Sora said, bowing respectably. Riku followed suit, lowering his upper torso to show respect to the other kingdom's bodyguard. Leon smiled, appreciative of the two, repeating the notion towards them. "Good afternoon, Prince Sora... Riku..." Leon muttered, raising himself only to step out of the way of the door. Sora smiled and followed Leon inside with Riku in the tow.

"Ah, speak of the devil..."

Sora shot a 'Sora's-Tremendously-Evil/Angry-Glare' towards the king of the kingdom. Riku nudged the prince's shoulder, reminding him that they were in a public place. Sora nodded his head in comprehension. He bowed to his 'father' and to the King of Hollow Bastion. "How are you, Prince Sora?" the King of Hollow Bastion inquired, smiling a soft, wrinkled grin to the boy. Sora smiled back, wishing deep down that if the king he known all these years to be his father was just as kind and caring. The senior king was someone that Sora felt comfortable around, like Riku had when they had first met... Sora leaned forward to bow towards Princess Kairi afterwards, forcing a smile on his façade. He personally didn't care for her... she just seemed too... diabolical for his tastes. Kairi grinned right back, then twisted her head to Riku and smirked darkly. "You know... I remember when I dared your friend to stay on that island..." Kairi then put on a 'sympathetic' emotion, scraping the crimson rug with her shoe and hanging her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that... I didn't know the consequences..."

"Oh, save your stupid, fake sympathy. You and I _both _know you meant it..." Riku growled to her, his eyes narrowing to small slits. He hated Kairi with a purple passion deep with the bottom of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to use that old phrase 'punishment to fit the crime', Why not make _her _go through what Wakka had to go through five years ago? Why not make her beg and plead for mercy when being beaten by the guards he had done so many times? Why not strip her away from her home and force her to get on her hands and knees to scrub the floors? He grinned ferociously, imagining the torture she could go through if given the chance... Sora, however, to naïve to understand the true ways of abusing people, could never grasp why Riku was gawking that way towards Kairi.

However, to retort Riku's comment, Kairi waved her hand, dismissing his fury. "You won't be saying that much longer... considering that everything... is _now in place..._" Kairi leered like a predator ready to pounce and slash at her fear-filled prey. Riku's eyes widened tremendously as she pointed outside where the sun was setting across the sea-ridden horizon. He saw several large war-ships positioned around the kingdom, ready to demolish anything and everything in their enormous path. "Wh-what is this!?" Riku blurted out loudly, catching everyone's attention. Sora, too, was staring horrified towards the open window, shaking from the mere sight of it all. Kairi then walked to the window, holding up her hands and yelling at the top of her lungs; "This kingdom must fall! Let the wrath of Hollow Bastion purge Kingdom Hearts with the very tools they gave us! Betray your king, and obey your new queen!" There was a distant bellow of the men cheering on their new 'queen' and the King of Hollow Bastion gaped at his daughter. "Kairi! How can you do this to them?! How can you do this to _me!?" _He asked, pleading for a reply from his offspring. She did nothing but stare at him as if he were a stranger to her, her eyes ready to blow flames at them all. "Because, father... I refuse to marry just to obtain power! So... I decided to take the most powerful kingdom while they were so unknowing of the threat I am!" Kairi screamed, an explosion sounding in the background. Smoke rose into the air like a bloodied-battle cry while fire lit up the nighttime's darkness. "Now... prepare yourselves... for the coming of _Hell!!"_

"Riku! Sora! Come with me!"

-

Riku stared in bafflement at the chaos around him. Fire flicked at the air dangerously while smoke covered the sky with a heavy blanket of sulfur and carbon dioxide. Sora was latched onto his arm, fear filling his now darkened orbs staring blankly into the violence around him. The artillery from the ships of the evil witch, _'Queen'_ Kairi, had destroyed most of the outer structure of the castle. Leon pulled Riku's free arm out of the line of falling debris that had broken off of the tower above them. A loud crash rumbled behind the three males who, at that current moment, were trying to escape the turmoil that used to be Kingdom Hearts... "Why is she doing this?!" Riku yelled over the crashes and explosions that were trying to ruin the grand empire that Riku and Sora had called their home. Leon, however, was trying his best to navigate all of them through the destruction around them. He knew it was only a matter of time until the entire dominion collapsed on itself... and if they were trapped inside, it was a sure death.

"Didn't I tell you that she is _worse _than she was when you knew her?! She's not _satisfied _being second-in-command! She wants it _all!" _Leon roared over the discord that wrapped itself around them. Riku was glancing around him, trying his best to find an exit that wasn't barricaded by the raging flames. Sora whimpered with fear and anxiety, doubt of their safe escape running through his mind. He clutched Riku's arm harder and felt a quick kiss being placed in his hair. He glanced up to smile when he saw more debris break off of the wall above them, starting to descend down to crush them under its harsh weight. "Riku! Leon! Move!" Sora shrieked in horror, letting go off Riku to push him into Leon so they would fall away from where the debris would land.

All Riku remembered was Sora's eyes growing wide and two hands forcing him away from where he was standing. Riku got off of Leon, apologizing to the bodyguard for falling on him. He then turned to thank Sora for saving him when he was met with a horrific sight; No Sora... but a pile of rubble in his place... Riku blinked before the truth came into his slowly-generating mind. He twitched as tears rushed to his eyes gaping at the agonizingly painful scene. He stumbled over from the trauma of the event taking place... it churned in his head with a crackling spasm and he opened his lips to scream.

"SORA!!!!"

Riku grunted rigidly towards the pile of fallen, jagged stone, flinging his arms forward harshly to pull every large piece of rock off of the lithe body he just knew was under the wreckage. After several minutes and an ever-growing second pile through the smog and blaze, Riku panted abruptly, tiredness taking over his burning muscles. Leon kept going, able to take more than Riku. After a few moments of catching his breath, Riku attacked the rubbish of cracked cobblestone once more, persistence to find Sora impetuously running through his blood stream. He lifted one stone, gasping so unexpectedly that the small boulder fell and rolled onto the tiled floor with a clash. Leon stopped all movement when he saw what Riku gazing at. The teen fell to his knees with no thought coursing through his sanity. The dirty, leather-clothed male saw stupor reach Riku's aquamarine eyes as teardrops streamed down his face, his body riveted in place.

"Riku, I-"

A pale hand was stretched across the pieces of debris, scratches and sanguine decorating the diminutive appendage. Torn silk limply covered the wrist connected to the hand, which Riku had taken a hold of finally after retrieving some sense. He groaned in lament, grazing the skin with his thumb... So many beloved memories were playing repeatedly in Riku's mind. Everything was shown to him; his mother, his father, the people of his island... Sora... The silver tresses Riku was adorned with blew slightly as the inferno around him increased in height. He closed his eyes lightly, digesting it all over again... trying to find some flaw in his nightmare that might being the former heir back. But it just didn't seem possible...

"Sora... you can't be gone..."

-

The End

-

::whistles:: Oh, uh... hi! I, um, guessed you noticed that I ended the story. I... hmm... I'm in even more trouble, aren't I? Whoops...

Anyway, prepare yourself for this, seeing as this is truly the end of _Servants, Obey Thy Masters. _::gasps:: Can you believe it? Was it distasteful? Was it very satisfying!? ... I don't want to ask...

Well, bai, ya'll! I wish to see all of my audience soon!


	13. Sequel 'Zutto Futari De': Part One

__

Guess who's ba-ack! It's moi with a sequel! ::claps:: I'm back, ready to type, and also no longer in trouble. (Woo-hoo!) Anyway, since I promised I would take requests from animeangel and cassidy dell, I must uphold the request of a sequel. This, however, is one-shot... at least I hope. It'll be long, hopefully. Anyway, where were we last time... oh, yeah!

Reviews probably tripled in e-mails since I ended 'Servants, Obey Thy Masters'. I remember opening my e-mail at my cousin's and whoosh, there at least ten! I think... I can't remember exactly. Nonetheless, I am going to give the names of those who have graciously told I did a wonderful job!

-VampssAmby10210, goggle head girl, greyspark (Um, was that a flame or a review? I'm just wondering...), Rinoki Rio, chibi chidori 16, Ayekami (I am thinking of the children... I think...), AkaiUsagi, Promise, Riku's gurl, roy lover, Ickis Krumm, and, of course, cassidy dell. Also, yaminakathy has sent a review. Thanks!

I noticed that I haven't gotten a single flame for this story, but at the end of it all, everyone was either 1)crying or 2) cussing about what just happened. Don't get me wrong; Cuss all you like. I think it builds up emotion. And-... I better not continue.

Random (Yay!): -imagine strange Childish and Angry Japanese Accent- Sylvesta! I know you be out there! I shall torture you in new, and strange different ways! For, I, one day in the near future, shall take the title as Queen of HE- that's enough... ::coughs::

Random (Again)- Everybody! Please go read my 'Great Escape' story. ::sad Sora pout:: I love that story and guess what. It's rated R! I put a lot of effort in that story... ::sighs:: I'm not making ya'll read it though...

Warnings (gasps)- Yaoi, Sora possibly dead, war, blood, blah, blah, blah... did I say Sora possibly dead? DO I ENJOY KILLING SORA!?!?!?! ... hm. DON"T ANSWER ME, O POWERFUL... um... REVIEWERS! ...Enjoy the story.

WAIT! You gotta read the copyrights! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, and other related content from Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and SquareEnix. Characters, towns, and other stuff related to Final Fantasy 7 is also owned by SquareEnix. The title is from the Hikari lyrics, meaning that Utada Hikaru owns the title. I own nothing, okay?!

-

**__**

'Servants, Obey Thy Masters' Sequel

Zutto Futari De

"We'll Always be Together"

-

Silence had fallen upon the battlefield, leaving nothing but smoke, blood, flesh, and corpses lying up the dirt like a cry for revenge. A lone figure glared at the scene, scanning it slowly with his permanently narrowed eyes. He always wore a face that screamed death to those who saw it. Most never even lived if they ever saw what laid under the black hood of the assassin. He had a name; a name that just screeched of deceit and impurity. His soul was black, stained with crimson and gray. His eyes had long lost their radiant aqua and became dull, like darkened water, polluted for the urge to kill those who took the one he cared about most away from him. They had purposely disposed of the life that once illuminated itself in the lithe figure that seemed to have seared an eternal image into the black-clad male. Though the one he fought and slaughtered for the one who was in a long, unconscious state, the feeling that derived from the thought of that pandemonium that resided along side the vibrant shape of the 'sleeping' heir brought a spiteful gleam into the unsympathetic orbs. The aquatic orbs that was owned by the one who once served as a servant to such a lovely creature that had his head resting back at the abandoned building several miles away from where he stood. He had made a vow, prior to his new ways of revenge.

__

"I'll make absolutely sure... that those who follow Kairi... shall have their bodies lifeless and their blood painted upon the walls of their dominion..."

Feeling reassured that he was still keeping that vow up to an acceptable manner, he turned his back upon the pitiful scene of those who were such simple-minded fools to ever believe that their loyalty would be unnoticed.

Oh, how he would make sure that their faithfulness to Kairi would be rewarded so... psychotically.

-

"I wish you would open your eyes soon... it's getting lonely since Leon died..."

Riku nuzzled the still, seemingly lifeless hand that he was laying near, kissing the top before sighing ruefully and turning on his back. He stared silently at the dark ceiling, realizing the decaying wood was still capable of standing its ground. The house was fairly large, and even had catacombs where Riku had an episode of fright when he ventured down the damp, blackened archways to see if supplies were stored underground. After seeing what lied beneath his horizontal-positioned body, he had never even thought about going back down.

He remembered that the former bodyguard would bring up food for all of them to share when the older man was still alive. The leather-clad man had contracted an illness that put him through so much agony, Riku never really reflected back on it after it was all said and done. Then, finally, Riku had returned from the village that was near the river about two miles from the house and found the dead body of his only company. He had buried Leon in the backyard of the house after clearing it of its many weeds and its overgrown vines. Vines that had thorns that had scarred the silver-haired male for life.

Groaning as he twisted slightly to pull himself off of the only bed in the house that was safe enough to sleep on, he stretched exhaustedly before walking out of the room and down into the 'kitchen of many distasteful foods,' as Leon had once called it. Chuckling as he brought a fresh apple to his lips, he reminisced the many concoctions both men had numerously put together. There was one that had significance, however... one that had truly been a masterpiece from the men's efforts. They had dubbed it the 'Fruit of the Assassins', which matched the pain that went with their complete horrid cooking, and their new occupation. After the collapse of the kingdom he had once called his home, Riku sought after every follower of the Queen. Each one was slaughtered horrifyingly, but only a certain few obtained his 'special treatment.' It was when he recognized the high commander or officer he came in contact with from before; when Hollow Bastion still kept Kairi within its walls. He would always make sure that their deaths were taken much more sluggish and torturous than most. He would tell them that the betrayal of their loyalty for Sora would not go unpunished and he condemned them to the most terrible and demonic ways he could think of. Most of his special slays had come from the context of some old, moldy books he had read that was kept in a large library on the top floor. He had found an entire section of dark literature in which one dies so... profusely extraordinary for one who was so used to the sight of lifeless form mottling the façade before his eyes. He enjoyed it also, making sure that they suffered because of Sora's condition.

Riku sighed sadly before heading towards the door. He needed a nice walk to free his memory. It cursed him with a never-ending madness that swallowed him in its jaws long ago. It was nothing new to him, however. He was always given prolonged sorrow or guilt, whether he wanted it or not. He smiled gently into the caressing of the breeze, noticing the sight gray clouding over his silver head. He reminded himself not to be out long if it was to rain, and he began to walk along the old path that led to the village.

-

"Where can they _be!?"_

There was large evidence in frustration from the queen who sat upon her throne. Clad in black silk, she often gave an appearance as a fake sweet child, one who was possessed by some evil and unknown force. She was completely lost in all the searches that had less than a few people return after she had sent at least a hundred each time. She had never remembered her bodyguard being strong enough to topple a hundred men by himself. "It must be Riku who's helping him kill my army... it has to be! There's no other way!!"

She screamed, and then threw the small wooden table across the room as a result in her rage. Nothing seemed to make much sense since she went into power and began to take over surrounding kingdoms. She knew her duty quite well; go, seize, and destroy. Nothing difficult about that. But then, it came down to the nil that Riku, Leon, and Sora were _still_ missing. She couldn't recall which direction they ran towards, but she remembered that Riku was carrying Sora, who had obviously been injured in some way. "Oh, well... at least I know that I have one of them not to worry about... There's no way that Sora is strong enough to help the other two out in battle. He probably cooks for them and washes their clothes like peasants do... of all the nerve! Though I agree royalty must not do anything a servant can do for them, I am certainly glad he might be forced to do such tasks right now!" Kairi laughed darkly, her body shaking in her fit. It was so funny knowing that Sora had been reduced to some slave now!

"Queen Kairi, we have information..."

Kairi narrowed her eyes before turning her head to look towards her general. "Go on," she whispered harshly. "There has been reports that one of the escapees is heading towards the village about ten miles southwest of the palace," the general stated, straightening himself up since he was in the majesty's presence. She cocked her head, confused by this recent turn of events. Why would Riku or Leon tread alone to a village where they can be so easily caught? Unless... "I want you to raid the village for those are unfaithful to my command. It's time we rat those bastards out once and for all..." With that said, she twisted towards the door and walked swiftly to it, exiting the room once she was given a respectful bow.

She growled under her breath as she moved about the darkly decorated halls. It was inconceivable that her position as tyrant queen did not send enough fear into the villagers that they must report to a high authority if they see any suspicious resistance to her supreme empire. However, she recalled the elusive males to know persuasion, and there was little chance that there were still those who were loyal to the kingdom that had fallen only months ago... But, overall, the force should be rotting within the pit the fallen, through devastation and flame. Death and smoke... It all helped her to achieve her ultimate goal; to rule the entire population of the world.

And, if Fate went her way... it would help her again.

-

Riku groaned, dismissing the fact that the road to the village was riddled with images of the past and bodies that were slowly decomposing. An eerie grayness had fallen over the ashened field long after the first battles of Queen Kairi's empire had begun its siege of the small population of free people and kingdoms. The witch's army had left the battlefield in absolute chaos, the remnants of the tiny resistant that had stood up to their awesome numbers scattered carelessly and in lamenting fashions. Most armor had been stripped off, heads missing, limbs several yards away from their owners who could care less now that they could no longer feel the appendage out of place... it sickened the brooding male to the point of insanity, in some situations. And yet, the most horrific scenes shown before him were nothing like the traumatic occurrence he withstood that night Sora had pushed him out of the way. The flicker of the rising flame, the screams of agony and fear, the heart beating in his ears... it was still playing before him as if he were there at that moment.

Scoffing his foot against the ground a bit, he went along his way towards Kalm, the village nestled in the side of the rising mountains just about a mile ahead of him. The town was visible from his point, bright within the gray, crippling earth and plant that surrounded his immobile form. The white houses, stores, bustling marketplace, and generous people gave the sense that Kalm was a sanctuary for those who were in need of help. Such as he and Sora was, except Sora had no thought or image of Kalm in his mind. The sweet, alluring aromas that flowed through the air from the bakery or any restaurant or the noise of happy 'hellos' being said as you walked passed a town person. The heir had no idea of the amazing suburbia that was so warm in appearance and even more joyful inside.

"Might as well get there... Tifa and Aerith will close the restaurant if I don't get there before sundown..."

-

Once more, Riku couldn't fully comprehend the oh-so familiar predicament...

When he walked into the small pub-like cabaret, the two women who owned the place abruptly took him into their arms and placed food in front of him after they sat him down at the bar and fussed over his 'showing thinness.' "Are you _sure _you're eating correctly? I mean, you live in such a dank place and you come into town only once a week and-" Tifa exclaimed motherly before Riku shot her down with a glare. "...Oh, umm... I guess your eating all right... then..." Tifa stuttered before turning back to the stove behind her and sitting the contents in the pot that was cooking. Aerith walked back towards Riku and placed a glass of water in front of his clasped hands. "You know... I just thought about how you still pay us when you need what little money you can muster... How do you get it?" she asked kindly, leaning her head on her hands that were propped up by the counter and her elbows. Her cotton, pink summer dress accented her eyes that held a slight resemblance to Riku's mother's own azure orbs. The teen had always considered the two slightly older women as his family, but he never did admit openly to anyone. He always gave an intimidation to those he had met in the past after the fall of the kingdom Sora was heir to. He knew he had to keep his presence low key, knowing Kairi's loyal servants were lurking about in shadows. Like heartless beings, they were caught up in a hypnotic spell that only Riku knew how to destroy; by slaughtering each and every person that had even told anyone once that they were faithful to a false sovereignty. The strange tension in the room had finally caught up with Riku's senses, noting the piercing looks he was receiving from the two in front of him behind the counter.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I found a safe that was rusting at the hedges in the level just before the catacombs. I broke it easily and found a good bit of money. That's how I bought my weapons. Everything else is money found on the soldiers I kill or after I sell their armor and other possessions," Riku answered coldly. Aerith sighed, understanding Riku's point. Though she was a bit of a pacifist, she still rallied those to fight against Kairi. She wouldn't have had the perfect motivation, had not Cloud, her friend, been killed along side a former commander known as Sephiroth. She had always noticed a kind devotion to Sephiroth in Cloud's cerulean orbs everytime they crossed paths or began to discuss different issues. Their views were so far apart that most of the time, she found them heatedly arguing at each other, both of them on the brink of yelling at the male across from them. Sadly, however, it was that closeness that they had bonded together that brought their deaths.

__

"I promise you... if you die... I'll die with you... no matter how it's done."

Sephiroth had told Cloud that vow to him before the battle in the field beside Kalm began. It was in that same spot Riku sat at now that Cloud had once filled with his presence. Now... it held nothing more than lamenting reminiscence in her mind. The images were all a warmth-like frost, and it seemed ironic that such soothing memories brought tears of melancholy to her bright sky eyes. In fact, Riku reminded her of Sephiroth more than either of the two. He even had a stunning resemblance to the tall, quiet male that had died of a sword to his chest, along with other wounds. The first time Riku had made himself known to her was when his friend, Leon, and himself had walked into the restaurant, both blood-drenched, soaked with rain, and famished. The heavy odor of smoke was evident on their skin, and various burns were etched across their skin and clothing. And in Riku's arms was a fairly small bundle that was covered with a leather coat that belonged to Leon. The four of them had stopped their gleeful talking and looked straight at the newcomers with a strange glare.

"Um, excuse us if were... interrupting s-something but... w-we need some help..."

Those had been Leon's faulting words, for after a moment after saying his plea, he fainted. After a quick inspection to see if he was still alive, Riku sat down in a nearby chair and pulled the coat off of the bundle enough to see a head adorned with the softest brunet hair and beautiful face that Aerith had ever laid eyes upon. The teen had had a regretful expression on his countenance and abruptly, Sephiroth had taken action. He had taken the boy out of Riku's arms and went into the back where there was a spare bedroom for those who needed to stay over night. The others attended to the now deceased bodyguard who was still sprawled out on the floor. After confirming that Leon would awake soon, they all followed Sephiroth into the back. Riku, who had sat himself on the bed beside the other boy and refusing to let go, was curled beside the other, asleep. Sephiroth had dictated that the brunet was in a coma, but wouldn't die. The silver-haired man was stroking Riku's hair in a gentle way, which was unusual for the former commander, seeing as he kept a cold appearance most of the time. "He said his name was Riku. The man that fainted is Leon and this other boy is Prince Sora," whispered Sephiroth through the silence. Aerith had kneeled down beside the bed and inspected the prince and Riku. "Prince Sora? What's he doing away from Kingdom Hearts?" Tifa asked quietly, afraid that she would stir the platinum-haired boy, who began to whimper when Sephiroth had tried to take his hand away from his tresses.

"Obviously, Kingdom Hearts is under siege..."

Sighing, Cloud sat in the chair beside the mattress, leaning his head against his folded hands. There were all lost in the predicament of the event that had taken place. Here were these three young men, battered and burned, walking through the rain and at night, of all times. Though, there was a pitiful discomfiture around them, signaling the remorse in their minds. And soon, after a week, Sephiroth had finally gotten the story out of Riku. Each detail was menacing, yet had a stroke of bittersweet coarseness added to it. The imagination of the four elders had brought forth pictures, though distorted in their unknowing minds. From the beginning, Cloud and Sephiroth had a peculiar face on them, as if all knowing in a hidden sense. Every time Riku went off the subject to talk about Sora, or how he glanced over to make sure he was still breathing, or even how, eventually, he took hold of the limp hand and stroked it with his thumb, relishing the silkiness all over again. And after that, Sephiroth had taken Riku under his wing.

Then, the battle arose when a force unknown to the village of Kalm claimed that brute force would be used if Kalm did not surrender to the 'Future Queen of the World'. Riku's obvious displeasure towards the army seemed to arouse fury in Sephiroth and Cloud. "Those are the ones... the ones that follow _her_..." The loathe that was evident in the spiteful hiss from Riku was more than enough for everyone to rally against the newly upcoming Kairi. After teaching Riku several attack and defensive moves and finding Leon, Riku, and Sora a place to stay where they wouldn't attract attention, the battle began at sunrise. A good three hundred against one thousand. That was the odds... and there was no advantage for the Kalm fighters.

"Hey, Aerith...?"

Aerith jerked slightly in surprise after hearing the implication. She glanced towards the narrow, aquamarine slits of Riku. He sat curiously, yet his eyes showed amazing annoyance. It bothered Aerith that Riku was so impatient. But, Sephiroth had been the same kind of person that Riku put out for exhibitionism. She sighed once more, seeing both Cloud and Sephiroth in her mind just days before the battle... "I was thinking about Cloud and Sephiroth. You know, you look _and _act like Sephiroth. You two seemed very close," Aerith stated. Unfortunately, Riku found himself remembering both deceased males with high respect, but he didn't get the same warmth of images that Aerith had. He saw love in eachother's eyes for the other, and they cared for him, but seeing those memories brought a manner of iciness that Riku had felt before. Like, whenever he thought of his home... how he was stripped away maliciously from his mother and father and forced to do the bidding of another. Though, that person had defended him, begged him not to do his work, and even loved him beyond all else... and now Riku saw where Sora's boundless love had gotten himself. And vice versa, also.

"We were very close... and then, he just... left me to fight my own battles..."

"He never meant to leave you standing on your own two feet alone..." Aerith retorted softly to the other, a spark shining briefly in her eyes. His words... they had brought an aching stinginess into herself that she skipped a heartbeat. Sephiroth was excruciatingly independent. He would have mourned a loss for a while, but then he would be right back to his usual strict self, as if nothing had ever fazed him. Then, he would claim that he should avenge the deceased, and do it all by himself. Riku, however, needed allies in order to, at least, live. He was being hunted by a tyranny, he was forced to live in a run-down mansion, he had lost the love of his life and others... and almost everytime, he was in no position to at least try to save them.

"I... think I'll start going back now... There was storm clouds when I left, and it's starting to get late..."

Aerith blinked quickly before bolting upright to watch him walk speechlessly towards the door, placing a hand on the knob before hearing her speak up, her gaze heating his back mentally. When she began to speak, he found himself still, unable to move outside or even to turn the knob on the door. "Riku... be careful...." Aerith whispered pleadingly, laying her hands on the counter lightly. He wasn't going to listen to her, but she felt like something was going to happen... thanks to her 'woman's intuition'. Riku shrugged, finally able to make motion to go outwards now. She watched him leave with a lamenting expression... she didn't want him to go and leave...

She didn't want to wake up the next day and find out Riku had gone through the same fate Sephiroth and Cloud had gone through...

-

Riku trudged back to the gray, rotting house with an uneasiness that had ceased to settle since he had left Kalm. The last, desperate words that Aerith had voiced in a quivered tone made Riku want to head right back towards the restaurant and hope that he could make her see that he would be unharmed on his way back home. _'But how can I?' _he asked himself mentally, scared to know what the answer was to his curious question. He had killed so many, surely there was people who wanted his head mounted on a spike in front of Kairi's palace... Now, he could do nothing more than watch those who challenged him fall as long as he could muster enough energy and strength to force them to meet their maker earlier than planned.

He let his eyes wander to the house, noting its façade was much like his own soul. It was lonely, dismal, and above all, sadness soaked through the ambiance that Riku had endured since he had arrived in the area. Its gray features and decayed hope for survival from the insects and bacteria that was slowly eating away at its one glorious elegance showed strongest in the teen's perception. He was fighting a losing battle; much like the one the house fought during the long hours of the day and night. But, all the seams of his heart still held a beacon of light; the hope that somehow... some way... Sora's eyes would open to him and gaze at him as if they were back to the old days... when Riku was Sora's slave... and yet it was Sora who was enslaved by Riku's love. The memories of when Riku teased Sora about his shyness in their relationship and when Riku first confessed all poured into his mind, making all that he was doing seem so trivial. The fights, near deaths, breathless nights of nightmares of those who had not laid to rest as peacefully as Riku had wanted... all seemed so small compared to what he and Sora had had before the witch that was known as Queen Kairi had destroyed their lives just so she could gain power. _'Selfish little...'_

He stopped abruptly, hearing something that sounded familiar to... piano music. He gasped, sensing the music's origin was the house... Immediately, he began running in a speed he never had mastered until he heard the tune. He panted in tired function... however, the need to find out who was creating that music... he had never seen Sora play a piano, but, knowing how royalty was, Riku was certain that Sora had some knowledge of the instrument. And, he did recall seeing a piano in the dining room...

__

'Sora! Can you be...?'

-

After knocking down the door, rushing to the door on the left, and racing down the hallway, Riku found himself staring at a lonely piano... and no one playing the ivory cords. He groaned, falling against the wall and sliding down it as he knees came to his chest. He felt tears come to his eyes, feeling deception fill the room. He glared tearfully at the piano, cursing at its alluring siren song. It had lured him back into his hell-hole... and back into the reality that... his prince... his lover... was not awaken from his long slumber.

__

'I'm losing it... I have finally lost my mind...'

Riku began to exit out through the double oaken doors when a soft sob met his ears. He jerked, tensing slightly at the noise. He could barely make out a "Riku" being stuttered out and the silver-haired teen couldn't help but feel compelled to walk towards the source of the rupture of silence. Cautiously, Riku began to tread towards the stairs that curved upwards and he gulped nervously. He placed one of his boot-clad feet on the first step and patiently waited for a second. Then, he took another one, making his way up sluggishly. When he reached the last steps, he paused, listening to the crying for a moment before a wail screamed out horrifyingly about the falling-apart mansion.

__

"RIKU!!!!"

That was all took for the male to rush forward, turning right towards the bedrooms. He panted, slamming open the door to Sora's room. He sprinted in and started to gasp uncontrollably as he fell to his knees, his hand falling off the brass, yet rusting doorknob. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. He burned his gaze at the bed where Sora _should _have been laying but... the prone, serene form wasn't there.... What he had left.... his heart, his lover.... had vanished during his trip to Kalm. He went over the possibilities over and over again in his no longer 'sane' mind. The event that had just occurred had finally confirmed to Riku that he was mad, and that everything around him was a hallucination. Nothing was real; it was all a little fantasy that his deranged had concocted for its enjoyment. He leaned backwards against the door and he coughed from his adrenaline rush. "Sora..."

"Riku?! Is that you!?"

Twisting his head, he tilted his gaze towards the bottom of the bed, where two large, azure orbs were staring at him curiously, yet fearful at the same time. Soon, a fluff of warm cinnamon spikes emerged and a small smile traced Riku's face. "Where have you been...? I thought you had... left me... or been..." Sora's nose twitched as he sniffed back his tears and a sweet pout came over him. Riku, himself, felt like screaming and crying out everything he had gone through that had come up to this moment. He felt the sting of salty liquid meet his eyes and he grinned with all the emotion he could muster. He threw himself at the lithe being under the bed and pulled him out easily and after Sora was placed back in his place, wrapped in Riku's arms.... the elder broke down.

"I thought... I-I'd... oh, God, I love you so much, Sora...." Riku shuddered at the warmth he now felt against his chest, which had an equally crying boy resting on it. It seemed like a dream... something that wasn't supposed to happen, but did. The mystical forces known as Destiny and Fate... must have _finally _came through for him. As he pondered about every occurrence that had acted in Riku's path, Sora was rubbing his back affectionately, stopping to massage the knots he felt twist up from stress every now and then.The heir was stroking a scar from the punishments that Riku endured while a slave and, for once, the elder did not wince at the feel of having the wound touched. It had healed over the time Sora's eyes were closed, yet had stretched slightly when the owner of the marred skin fought or trained in order to obtain a stronger form. Though, now... the entire time he wasted killing the followers of Queen Kairi... just seemed in vain now that the brunet had awoken from his light coma. The dazzling glow of the pale skin that was revealed through burnt silk gave Sora the appeal of a tortured angel, who had been through Hell itself but still helped those in dire need. Riku felt guilty... more than he ever had... He was weak, as much as he despised the thought. He wasn't strong enough for Sora, and the outcome was the anguish Kairi had brought upon the land. He could have done something then... like take a sword from the wall and slice it through her... or push her out of the window she had been gloating in front of when the attack occurred. So many opportunities... yet, he ran like a scared cat. A stupid, fear-stricken cat... he didn't deserve Sora, especially with so much on his conscious. He had blood caking on his hands from the many victims slaughtered by his sword... he had stolen from the dead... he didn't fight back when he could have that fateful day... Compared to the innocence in his arms, Riku was the split image of Kairi.

"Love...?"

Worn-out aqua met concerned azure. Riku's face held the wear and tear of years that seemed so far off... obviously, the elder hadn't taken very good care of himself since the incident at Kingdom Hearts and now regret for being knocked-out for such a long period nagged at the brunet. He laid a hand upon his lover's face and pondered deeply why the skin that was only impure by the marks of a whip now seemed lifeless. The faint, pallid glow that rivaled the moon itself seemed to have dimmed out during his sleep and the eyes that captivated him at first sight also had a sense of lost beauty. "Riku... what happened to you?" Sora's small voice inquired, a warm sadness creeping out of the close whisper. The other didn't answer, but laid a gloved hand on top of the one on his cheek. Exhaustedly, he leaned closer to the satin touch, admiring the feel of petal-soft affection that had been gifted to the heir. It almost made him forget of the war he was fighting in... of the troubles his mind ran over everyday... that he was aging faster than most his age... But right then, nothing seemed to matter.

"Ri-"

Sora was silenced by the forward lean of the elder and felt lips upon his own. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and coiled himself against the body more than he already had been. Secretly, Riku brought a hand up to slide down one of the sleeves that covered the boy's shoulder and glided his lips down to the revealed skin, nipping the juncture gently and then sucking on the vein that was hidden by ghost-white skin. Giving a shuddered gasp, Sora's hands moved to twine themselves in the platinum tresses of his lover. Small aches of heat sparked in the heir's through the assassin's touches and lips, both lovingly kneading the fragile body that laid within lean arms. Riku pulled the brunet closer, picking the prince off of the ground and laying him on the bed. The younger male pouted when he no longer felt the warmth he was given and began to watch the other curiously. He stood still, waiting for the moment wear Sora would no longer be there, and all this he was going through shows itself as being nothing more than a desperate dream. Sora, however, gave an innocent expression towards Riku, wondering when he would lay down and go to sleep... nobody knew how much his lover needed it.

"Come on, Love... I don't bite, you know that..."

Riku chuckled slightly at the words and shrugged, moving to where he was laying on his side and supporting Sora's head with his arm while the other wrapped around the heir's waist. Giggling, Sora snuggled deeper into the tropical smell he was so accustomed to and, with dread etching his being, smelled the blood and pain Riku's skin was embedded with. The odor brought a gagging reflex brought on by the heir's body. The stench that reeked of homicide made Sora want nothing more than to pull away, but he stayed put, reluctantly. Riku needed to be comforted... and pushing him away was the last thing the heir needed to.

Riku felt uneasy. It had been so long since he had been beside Sora in the large, elegant bedroom that he used to sleep on after he and the brunet confessed their love for one another, and this brought something to Riku's train of thought. All he and Sora had ever done was kiss... and now, he couldn't help but feel the sweeping urge to delve deeper into the relationship they had built. Maybe, tonight... they could go that route. "Sora...?" he asked timidly, unsure of how his inquiry would be answered. He earned a small noise from the back of the delectable throat of the younger male. He bit his bottom lip in hesitation, wondering and worrying at the same time how his lover would take the statement he had yet to speak. Gulping down the large lump that had formed in his throat, he took in a heavy breath and, in a quivered voice, asked the dire question.

"Do you trust me?"

Radiant blue fluttered open in remark of the question. There was no shock, no disgust, no... negativity. Just... warmth and... love... Then, that 'it's-so-obvious' expression came across the beautiful façade of the prince and a sweet, childlike giggle sounded in the neurotic air. Adoringly, the brunet caressed the rough cheek of his lover, drawing back some of the lunar silk with his enclosed knuckles. "That should be apparent..." whispered the prince. Riku sighed happily before enfolding the brunet in his arms, drawing the younger male closer to his body heat. It had risen tremendously after those words seduced him into visions of passion, but he would be patient...

That was all he could do...

-

__

"Your Majesty..."

Horrid, ice-stabbing eyes thinned at the soldier as he bowed. She glared at this armor, and found it ironic that she had the greatest army in history, yet they couldn't find three people. She glared at him more, and if looks could kill, the soldier would be sprawled across the floor, limp spasms running through the appendages while sanguine flowed through the many gashes that he had obtained from the Queen. He was shaking, however, in fear of his majesty. He had heard stories about how men go in her chambers... and they never come out. She was ruthless, a tyrant, and a whore beyond all other names she had placed for herself under her new reign. She relished the spiteful attention she was given; it just gave her a better reason to mercilessly kill them... especially the other women of the kingdom. Then all the men would be hers to have...

"_Queen Kairi-"_

"Oh, shut _up_!" she screamed, impatient with such lowly servants. She had waited so long to hear of news of whether or not they had found that stupid ex-Prince and his slave and if she could kill them in her torturous way. Maybe, she could use those chains that the cleaners had uncovered in the lower chambers... or she could impale them, one on the other, on a steel spike. Their lifeless eyes, scarlet-covered bodies, and chilled skin now flashed in her mind deviously and she cackled for no apparent reason in front of the soldier. Her arms were raising themselves and she balled her fist, shaking in pure excitement of the much-awaited deaths she would see, hopefully. After several bizarre moments, she stopped, hushing herself in order to hear the report the soldier had been sent with. Moving her arms in notion for him to continue, she sat, throwing one slender leg over the other. "Well?"

"Um... I have come to inform you, Your Highness, that we know the whereabouts of Riku."

"Hmmm? _Only _Riku...?"

"It's seems that Prince Sora and Leon aren't with him... or something disposed of them..."

This... was the greatest news she had heard since she had become Ruler of the pathetic Kingdom Hearts. Riku, so it seemed, was the only one of the three who survived the long cessation since their last meeting. Fortunately, Sora and Leon were, supposedly, out of the way of her reign. Now, all she had to do was have her empire bring the assassin of her beloved troops to her and she could live happily ever after. "Where is he at?!" She squealed erratically. She had jumped from her throne hurriedly in pure joy as the soldier stuttered on his own speech. "H-he's been lo-located at the mansion near K-Kalm...!" he straightened as he spoke, trying to seem intimidating. Sweeping her hand as she turned, she brought the appendage to her chin and pondered. Maybe...

"Burn him... make sure he's asleep also. I want him to wake up in Hell..."

__

I know I said... this was going to be one-shot. But I want to get this up really badly!

Also, what do you think of me doing a crossover with Rockman, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Lord of the Rings, Zelda: Ocarina of Time, etc.? Do you like that idea? I have a short prologue written and I was wondering if I would have a lot of supporters from "Servants" behind me. If so, please tell me in your reviews.

Remember, reviews give me a reason to write! Hope you all missed me! I know I missed ya'll!


	14. Zutto Futari De': Part Two

Hello again. I just wanted to add the second half of Zutto Futari De! I hope you all had fun reading the first half. (I know I worked really hard on it... I mean, it was 6,000+ words... and it took me a long time, too...) But, regardless, we shall begin shortly after a few announcements!

As of now, Kingdom Hearts: Conflict is in progress. The first chapter is written up and most of the notes also. I have decided that I am waiting for my partner in collaboration to finish what she has on the second chapter then post the three up.

As of now, is in progress. The first chapter is written up and most of the notes also. I have decided that I am waiting for my partner in collaboration to finish what she has on the second chapter then post the three up. 

**Reviews came in as I had hoped and I wish to thank everyone who did.**

**SKaddicted- **Thanks a lot! I didn't think I'd get a PLUS out of Portrayal of Us, but I can die happy now.

**Kiharu-sama- **I would like to apologize for the deletion of the original Zutto Futari De. You sent me a wonderful review that I am happy to receive. But, I decided to go on with my original plan and put ZFD along with Servants, Obey Thy Masters. Thank you and I would like to say sorry again.

I would like to apologize for the deletion of the original . You sent me a wonderful review that I am happy to receive. But, I decided to go on with my original plan and put ZFD along with . Thank you and I would like to say sorry again.

Chibi- ... sorry that it brought you to tears. But, is the sequel to . And, I promise, it might be sad, but it has that happy ending to it also. Thanks!

**Promise- **I'm sorry that I'm so dark, but I do better at dark criteria. However, I'll try not to give you another heartbreak, if I can help it. Thanks for the review.

**ShadowedDarkness- **:blinks: You're very enthusiastic. But, I like that. I didn't mean to take an hour out of your time, but thank you nonetheless!Ilurvestrawberries- I'm glad to see someone is passing up homework just to read my stories. Not that I'm encouraging you... :looks around for collab., partner and doesn't see her: But it's nice to know! Thankee!

**Grecia- **First off, thank you. Second... um, thank you.

**March 27- cherryblossomcherub- **I got your review a while back after I did Memory Sketches. I've heard of 'Deep River,' yes. I think my cousin has it. I'm not as lucky as getting things from Japan off the Internet. I wanted this Rockman plushie for Christmas and I didn't get it... But, I'm not giving up! Thanks for the review and I hope you got your stuff!

**Lyphe- **Yeah, Memory Sketches is probably the first of its kind. I, personally, dislike Kairi. A lot. So, I was hoping to find a girl that I liked that had a special bond with Sora. When I first came to know about Naminé, I was really convinced she was someone from Sora's past. But, after I finished it, I figured it out. I was saddened, but I changed the story to meet the game better. I'm glad you agree with me on her theme. Thanks for the review!**Review lord- **Yeah, I finished the game and changed the story after you reviewed. I felt sorry for Naminé when I finished. I wouldn't have any sanity left under those circumstances. Thanks for your review!

**Crie Saiohshin- **I'm pretty sure it was on that floor. It plays several more times after that. At least, I think so... :blinks: Thanks for the review!

Tsukishiku- I get that a lot from the Treasured Memories review. But, at least they like it! Thanks!

**Mariks-Gurl21- **Thanks for the review for Portrayal of Us.

Thanks for the review for .

Note- I'm really sorry I decided to be so late on starting the story again. I've had a lot on my mind lately right when I was going to begin it again. I... kind of fainted at school about a month ago and had to stay at the hospital and go to tests. I was e-x-h-a-u-s-t-e-d. And now, I'm getting over a crick in my neck. Also, do you know that this Sunday's my birthday? Can you believe it was about a year ago that I was working on Servants, Obey Thy Masters? I was just realizing that. Well, this is my gift to ya'll! The last part of Zutto Futari De and the last part of the Servants story. This is it, basically. Then, I want to get started on another Rockman story and hopefully finish KH: Conflict.

I'm sorry I decided to be so late on starting the story again. I've had a lot on my mind lately right when I was going to begin it again. I... kind of fainted at school about a month ago and had to stay at the hospital and go to tests. I was e-x-h-a-u-s-t-e-d. And now, I'm getting over a crick in my neck. Also, do you know that this Sunday's my birthday? Can you believe it was about a year ago that I was working on ? I was just realizing that. Well, this is my gift to ya'll! The last part of and the last part of the story. This is it, basically. Then, I want to get started on another Rockman story and hopefully finish .

April 3- Yay! I'm a year older today! I meant to get this thing posted today, but it isn't quite ready. I'm finishing up and rushing as fast as I can, leaving much detail out of it. I should have it done at least tomorrow. If not, it'll definitely be done on the 5th. For my birthday, I'm getting the Final Fantasy X Soundtrack. And, with the money I'm getting, if another Rockman.EXE plushie comes up, I'll get that.

Well, there you have it!

Okie-day, it's now time for the copyright:dully: Whoo-pee...

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and any other characters, items, places, etc., used in this story are copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney.

Warnings: Yaoi, an evil tyrant queen, angst, language (?), etc...

All right, have fun.

* * *

****

Servants, Obey Thy Masters Sequel

Zutto Futari De

"We'll Always Be Together"

Part II

* * *

A soft ruffle of sheets and arms shifted in the wake of dawn and a small yawn emitting from a brunet's mouth as he stretched out the kinks in his body. He hissed in pain at this attempt and stopped all movement. He silently laid there, unaware of the smiling, aqua orbs that were lazily staring at him in admiration. He couldn't help but wonder, however, whether or not the heir was mad at him at the moment. From the hiss he woke up to, he could perceive that a slight tinge of discomfort was felt. He hadn't meant to hurt him last night... but, that burning need that coiled itself so vibrantly begged, and since Sora told him that he trusted him... he didn't truly understand, but hopefully, Riku would someday.

Sora looked at Riku with an intent to throw himself in the assassin's arms, but the ache that shot up his spine even when he shifted his weight around just a bit caused him to rethink the action. He smiled chastely before blinking at the other male. Riku just sighed at the affection and turned to lay on his back, his arms moving to bend behind his head. His mind overflowed with memories and lost thoughts that never seemed to go away. Sora was with him again... so why was he so unsatisfied? He pondered over and over again why he had this large gap in the middle of his chest that just screamed for revenge. He realized, with sluggish distaste, that the deaths of Leon, Sephiroth, and Cloud were still in vain. He had promised them... though not verbally, that he would destroy the empire that took their lives... that took Sora away from him... and that made him kill... He was saddened by how his life had summed up to, and in a way, he found it both intriguing and, unsurprisingly, loathsome. He had fought countless victims to his blade, fallen down into an abyss of torment self-spite, watched his lover crushed, and, above all... he hadn't seen his mother and home for so long. He was forced to stay in a land he never wanted to know. All that he desired was to go home to Destiny Islands with Sora in hand so that they could live leisurely and happily for the rest of their lives. But, as always, Fate loved to deal him a stack of cards that wasn't to his liking, tainted and mutilated so ardently that it seemed that each card was rotten and smoldered at certain areas... each spot resembling both his past, present, and future...

Sora stared at Riku with a precision that seemed definite as he searched his lover's body for anything out of place. He couldn't truly tell, since he had been 'asleep' for so long and since Riku had so many scars from the whippings he had received before Kairi had come along and destroy their joyful time together. They had been through several occurrences that would have wrecked the lives of others, but they journeyed through them as though they were nothing but little marks on their lives. However, when Kairi had came to Kingdom Hearts in order to marry Sora, her power-hungry desire overthrew the kingdom and Sora, Riku, and Leon had fled at the last minute. Then, Sora could remember pushing Riku out of the way when he saw a pile of debris falling...

Then, his world went black.

It was strange waking up from the state of coma. Daylight seemed more vibrant and the nighttime more beautiful than ever than it was before the overthrowing of his home. But, in the backward reaches of his mind, he wanted to experience the dark abyss of the dream-like world coma brought¹. It was like floating on a cloud, or swimming in the depths of a moonlit ocean... much like a reverie that you never wanted to end. Riku was even there with him... and he loved him until he was abruptly awoken suddenly. He didn't know what disturbed his sleep, but whatever it was, it was no where to be found when he accustomed his eyes to the bedroom he was in. At first, he thought he had been kidnapped and that Riku had been killed along with Leon. However, when he had heard the door downstairs creak open, he could've sworn that he knew it was Riku. He recalled yelling the assassin's name through his sobs and hiding under the bed in case it wasn't Riku. But when Riku had entered the room, he felt safe, much like he had back at the castle.

Now... Riku just sat there, staring of into an oblivion of thought.

Sora felt guilty for putting his lover through a Hell's worth of worry and pain. Before Kairi's reign, Riku already had a life full of it. It baffled Sora at how much Riku was able to endure, especially when he was the only one standing against the waves of life's demanding trials that threatened the sanity of most. Riku bypassed everything in plain sight and had made a habit of doing so.

"Where's Leon sleeping...?"

Riku cringed. He hadn't explained anything to Sora yet. He had forgotten about everything else when he found Sora under the bed sobbing. How was he going to explain to Sora how many deaths that took place before him? How was he going to stay stable as he did so? It swirled in his head hypnotically and Riku took a deep breath to stop its dizzying affects. "Leon... Leon is sleeping in the ground, I guess..." Riku whispered, not feeling up to elaborating. Sora figured out Riku's discomfort towards the subject of what had happened to Leon and left the further inquiries about it out in his mind, but not out verbally. "I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to tell him thank you. He did so much for us."

'He really has no idea how many people have helped us out...'

The silver-haired teen was fumbling with one of the creases in the white sheets when he felt a light weight of hair and skin rest on his chest. He twisted his head to meet oceanic irises, causing him to smile sadly. Sora shifted slightly, despite pain. "I missed you... do you know that...?" Riku asked with a voice heavy with bittersweet happiness. The brunet seemed understanding of this, but said something that chilled Riku.

"I... can't say that I missed you... because I thought we were in Heaven together..."

* * *

Kairi was a _very_ unhappy queen...

She tapped the armrest of her throne impatiently as she was told the stupid report of the stupid soldiers who forgot _where they were going and ended up on the other side of the continent_! It completely astounded her that after she had hand-picked those who were to go and burn the mansion that Riku was residing in, they were dumb enough to have taken a wrong turn. In fact, they bypassed the town and the mansion! When she had heard about this... _casualty_, as the general had called it, she was so furious that she sent them down to the lowest level of the castle to be punished by her own self. She hated it when her army couldn't even find a bloody house...

"So, Your Majesty, that is why our... more able soldiers have been sent to do the job right."

"I have one question, General..."

The general squirmed slightly as he bowed low in order to show his respect to the tyrant queen sitting before him. He hoped with all he had that it was not a question about anything that could endanger his life. If he was fortunate enough, she would just ask about the protocol or something like that. "It has come to my attention that there was a... oh, how can I put this... remark that you made about the troops you sent out," she began, a fake sweetness in her voice that could have poisoned the hardest of hearts. Her eyes had a glint that basked in maliciousness and her smile could make the dead roll in their graves. He could nothing but shiver and bow lower so that he could not stare at her position much longer. "What... remark w-was-"

"You know very damn well which _remark_ I speak of! Or, has your _pea-sized_ brain made you believe that the troops I personally _picked_ _out_ for the _responsibility_ of _burning_ that... th-that... _murderer_ in that filthy dump of a _house_ was not _good_ enough to find the house and burn it!" she screamed so loud and high that the windows rattled in fear along with the general. However, when they stopped, his body could not even think about calming down anytime soon... "Queen Kairi, I did not mean to insult your judgment! I only meant that the ones I sent out knew more about the land than those that were originally sent out!" She scoffed angrily, rising from her chair to stomp frustratingly towards the once proud man. She glowered at his almost fetal position. "Please... rise," she said softly, as if forgiving him of his 'crime.' He sighed, relieved as he straightened himself, only to be knocked off his feet with her fist causing such. He brought a hand to the cheek she had attacked with such fury that it seemed like a miracle that nothing was broken. She stepped forward, her breath held in her breast as she glared knives into his eyes. "If you _ever_ make up a lie like that again, General... I will make _sure_ that my fist not only injures your head, but takes it _off _also."

* * *

Sora sighed as he watched Riku bite into a piece of fruit, his eye twitching slightly in discomfiture. He wanted to ask him, but it didn't seem right. Sora was going to tread on personal problems if he asked Riku why he had changed from the old, upbeat Riku to this dark, mysterious one, and why his body smelled of war and sanguine, which hung on him like a putrid aroma. He shuffled his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably as Riku's eyes had moved to stare at him. They were searching him, as if he had the evidence to solve a murder case that was as old as dirt. Sora smiled nervously, his eyes squinting slightly at the fake relaxation he was showing. Riku shrugged carelessly, disregarding it. He wondered if Sora noticed how ill he was thanks to the life of homicide he had to turn to when they ran from the burning castle so long ago. He pondered if the heir knew how sad he was that Sora had to see him the way he was now... or how much he wanted to go back to the old life of being a slave for the brunet... or even see his mother...

"Um... Riku..."

Riku perked slightly, raising his head to meet the wavering gaze of the heir. Sora fidgeted with his fruit apprehensively as he searched the room for a better topic than the one on his mind. Much to his dislike, he found none. He searched again, but the search was in vain yet again. His upper body sagged in defeat before straightening his back and lining his shoulders before taking a deep breath to give him his courage back before he lost it again in the back of his mind. "How did... Leon die...?" he asked, voice small and quiet.

Riku didn't move.

* * *

Sora fingered the decayed shelf of books in the bedroom he and Riku shared, humming a out-of-nowhere song he had recently come up with. The pages were tearing, the titles were faded away with time's dust, but the words mostly seemed intact to the pages that had blended a sickly yellow tint. There were several rows of books that had collected dust and age over the many years and Sora, by just looking at the expanse of books, felt their wisdom, but also their age. It seemed strange how something inanimate could create such a feeling in his soul, but sure enough, it did.

Riku was still downstairs, probably going over the possibilities of Sora asking about Leon's death. The brunet hadn't meant to hit a nerve that caused the assassin's body to hitch together so tensely, but he also expected that Riku would've just answered the question and got things over with. Sora regretted ever bringing up the emotional eruption that was the death of the bodyguard... but his curiosity never failed to get him in predicaments that he couldn't understand or cope with. So, he had gone upstairs after Riku hadn't even made a sign of moving and began to look through the books in the bedroom. To pass the time, at least...

'I wonder... how he did die...'

Sora pulled a random book from the shelf and flopped lazily onto the bed to read his selection. After flipping the to the first page, the air became quiet and relaxed as his eyes moved back and forth, reading the words that unfolded into a plot. Within the book lied romance, comedy, and a bit of violence, but all were something Sora could understand and agree with, having experienced most of it. It seemed like hours passed and he was so lost in the story, he slightly believed he was back in a comatose state again. However, after several chapters, he finally heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs that jolted his imagination back to reality. The heir briskly finished his page before he heard the doorknob being turned sluggishly. When the dark door creaked open, he abruptly shut the book and laid it down on the bedside table, where it sat to collect more dust until he picked it back up, whenever that would be. Sora straightened himself to 'look presentable' and stoically waited for Riku, who was taking his precious time to get inside the room.

"Sora... I..."

Riku came in as if he had killed a thousand men before the innocent heir's countenance. Sora could tell he had mentally beaten himself into a bloody defeat, in which he was taking horribly. Riku, once again, just stood there, staring emotionally at Sora as tears began to brim his eyes in a helpless fashion. Sora felt his heart twist at the melancholy his lover was displaying in those aquamarine orbs and the brunet bit his lip, succumbing his own wave of tears. The heir had barely seen Riku cry, but he wasn't about to hold it against him in any way or form. Hoping he was fortunate enough to get a reaction this time, Sora opened up his arms in invitation, all the while begging in his mind that Riku accepted it.

Riku trudged over to the bed before throwing himself into Sora's comforting arms, sobbing pathetically into the affection and sympathy he was receiving from the heir. He kept mumbling some various words in his fit and Sora made no note in his mind to remember, perceiving that this was a private matter that would never be brought up again. The brunet cooed gently as the assassin cried out to aid his lover's sorrow, his wails echoing throughout the mansion like a screaming cradlesong of death, love, and pain. The heir let a few of his own tears slip down his cheeks, but kept them hidden for the sake of the convulsing lover in his embrace, whose breath was in short pants now. They stayed that way for several minutes before they heard a faint noise outside the mansion. Sora stopped all motion to listen over Riku. The silver-haired teen immediately stopped his sobbing, tilting his head upward to hear the noise better. When he realized what the sound was just a second later, his eyes widened in fear. Sora, on the other hand, was slightly confused and glanced downward in his stupor.

"Riku... what's-"

But before he could finish, Riku had already dashed out of the room.

* * *

'They found me! After all this time, they finally found me!'

Riku skidded to a halt when he came to the large windows right outside the hallway to the bedrooms and found a most fearful sight of a small army approaching the mansion with the emblem of Queen Kairi's empire. Their weapons were drawn, gleaming in the saffron light and the sunset in the horizon made the blaze of their torches more feral. The drums were being banged loudly, which, to Riku, was a sign of an upcoming battle that would occur when the army would reach its destination... which was the mansion, to his knowledge. There was nothing else around to lure them away from the ancient house... so, of course, they wouldn't trek out so far to do nothing... they _had_ to be on to him.

... To his misfortune, Sora couldn't fight... and he himself could barely do so in his mental and physical state... Riku searched his brain for any other options that there was available to him, but everytime he came up with something, a new factor popped into his mind, making it all seem hopeless. It seemed impossible for them to come out alive... but Riku would see that Sora at least was able to get out of this mess in one piece. The heir proved to be no real threat to Queen Kairi, so she probably wouldn't kill him on the spot, and that would give the brunet ample time to escape... Then he thought of the different passages that the mansion contained when his mind suddenly exhibited the catacombs... and he shuddered in its wake. But, as much as Riku despised the catacombs, that seemed to be their only available option other than running out of the mansion and hoping that none of the army saw them. He felt Sora's presence behind him as he glared his fiery gaze at the army. Sora was baffled immensely at the sight of soldiers with an unknown flag marching up towards the mansion, but by the looks of Riku's countenance; this was one of the causes of the assassin's problems.

Night had fallen when the army finally stopped marching. Nighttime made the mansion loom with mischievous shadows and dark corners that seemed formidable to the brunet, who began to cling to Riku's arm ebony-clad arm. In return, the silver-haired teen wrapped the captured arm around the back of the heir's waist, comfortingly caressing the hip his hand fell on. His slits of aquamarine pondered the catacombs still as he listened to the orders of the commanders outside the door, their voices bellowed and low with victory not yet claimed, but they spoke as though someone had predicted their triumph just hours before. Riku guessed that the torches could have been for light when night came or... they were planning on burning the mansion. It made little sense to storm into a mansion that the army knew nothing of while Riku could easily wipe them out with the field advantage. So, he suspected that they would burn the house in order to get rid of him and the brunet once and for all. His grasp around Sora's waist constricted slightly as he let go to move back towards the bedroom. The heir followed suit, having no desire to stay out in the dark alone.

When he reached the bedroom, Riku was pushing open a large, hidden stone door opposite their bed. When the door touched the wall that held it, a long flight a wooden stairs in a spiral formation was shown to them. The well-like walls were inky with death and ebony shadows and Sora felt a coldness rise from the newly-opened 'room.' Riku had left and returned with a lantern in hand, his own eyes showing the same emotion that Sora's had. "The catacombs go deep into the ground, so even if they burn the house, we'll be safe... oh, I hate this place..." Riku whispered absent-mindedly before starting down the stairs. Sora began also, shuddering at the icy chill the staircase room had.

When they finally reached the door to the catacombs, Riku stopped. Sora stood right beside him, waiting for the assassin to open the door. The silver-haired teen's breath was shuddery, sweat forming on his brow as he remembered the deathly sights he had seen the last time he had been in the catacombs. He gulped, knowing how he would react, but how Sora would react also. The brunet had never killed... or, to Riku's knowledge, seen anything like what he was about to see. Riku, wanting nothing more than to preserve Sora's mind from the maliciousness this mansion kept secret from those above. He placed a hand over Sora's eyes, holding the heir close to his chest as he did so. He kicked open the door with all his might, making Sora jump slightly, and the door snapped of its hinges and flew back into the black hallway.

"Don't try to look... please..."

With that said, they walked down the catacombs' hallways in order to find safety.

* * *

Aerith, with a heavy load of dirty water, stumbled outside clumsily the pub. She poured out the bucket's contents into the flowerbed the street and wiped her forehead with the back of her pale, lithe hand. She sighed, about to go inside when she saw a cloud of thick, black smoke rise in the distance. Her eyes went wide in shock as her body refused to move at the realization of what could be burning. Her chest rose with her hastening breaths and right there in the street, she screamed at the top of her lungs a name that was known by all the townspeople. From the trauma of the cognizance alone, she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, the same name slipping off her tongue in repetition. When the townspeople heard his name being shrieked by the young woman, they gathered around her to see the startling sight of smoke in the direction the mansion their martyr lived in. Tifa, who had heard the scream from inside, had rushed outside to see the meaning of the shrieks. Her brown irises watered in disbelief as she saw the signal of Riku's death. The townspeople were mumbling among themselves, wondering what would happen now that the last warrior of the 'resistance' was dead. Some, however, cried along with the two women.

Tifa kneeled down beside Aerith, as so many others had, to make sure that she wasn't hyperventilating. Tifa's chocolate eyes met Aerith's sky blue ones and the flower-girl just convulsed with sobs as they wracked her body. Tifa laid a hand to rub her back, trying to quell the sorrow that Aerith was feeling. After a moment or two, she finally calmed down enough to catch her breath, though tears still cascaded down her reddened cheeks and she still was an emotional wreck.

"We've... l-lost all of th-them... Tifa..."

Tifa nodded mournfully, unsure of the future for those under Queen Kairi's reign and how Riku's hiding place was found out. She had to turn her head away from the smoky sky to keep herself under control for Aerith's sake. They both didn't need to be in a state of endless sobbing. "...At least... they're all... together now..." Tifa whispered under her breath, tears falling despite her best efforts to stop them. Aerith nodded, breath choking her slightly, making her cough. Tifa patted her upper back lightly to help her through the fit.

"We'll go... take some flowers over there tomorrow... how does that sound?"

Aerith nodded mildly, wanting nothing more than to go inside and lock herself in a room and weep it all out. She felt the urge to run out to the burning mansion and rush in to figure out if Riku and the heir was safe or had at least gotten out of the house. She even was compelled to grab the nearest sharp object and stab herself in the breast to join her fallen friends... But, she had to be strong... no matter what happened tomorrow or the next day, she had to hold her head high and keep a stiff upper lip. That's what Sephiroth... Cloud... and Riku would have wanted. "That... s-sounds nice..." Aerith sniffed, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears. She smiled shakily at Tifa before standing up to walk back inside the pub.

'I won't cry and... be helpless... not anymore...'

* * *

Kairi was now a _very _happy queen...

She had just heard the news that the mansion was burned to the ground and that they had even seen movement inside the house. There was no way that Riku and Prince Sora could have escaped when all the doors had been so heavily guarded... so she finally had her victory. After all this time... blood and sweat that it took to finally be rid of the last two of the 'resistance,' she had finally won. Now, she sat alone in her throne room, sitting upon her throne in a lady-like fashion, far from getting over the giddy feeling of accomplishment. She had a ridiculous thought that she would never get over this high she had, and in a way, she hoped it was permanent. Queen Kairi could care less whether it did or not, as long as the heir and the assassin were dead... _'At least they're together... in Hell...'_ she thought to herself maliciously, sneering evilly. The sneer eventually turned to a boastful laughter and it echoed throughout the halls like a horror story. "I'm _finally_ rid of those two! And it was done in the very same way I destroyed precious Prince Sora's kingdom! With _fire_!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that... that is, getting rid of _us_ so easily..."

The queen was stunned to hear a shockingly familiar voice behind her and as she turned to gaze upon the person who was behind her, a calloused hand grabbed her pink hair and pulled her from her sitting position and off her feet. She hung in her air as if she was a noose was dangling her from the ceiling above. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she opened her azure eyes enough to see Riku holding her in his grasp with Sora standing behind him, hiding like a scared child. The heir's oceanic orbs were slanted in a hostile glare towards her powerless status as his fists gripped Riku's leather coat tighter in spiteful rendition. Riku, on the other hand, was glowering menacingly at her, as if ready to snap her neck in a flash of his free hand. He grinned almost psychotically as he walked with her hair still holding her up towards the large window.

"Do you remember what you said right in front of this window...? No?" Riku asked, raising her higher off the floor when she made no move or sound to answer him. Anger coursed through him like a curse she had inflicted upon him... a curse that would last until she was nothing more than a lifeless body. He chuckled as he decided to amuse her for a few more minutes before he finally accomplished what he had set out to do after he had run from the burning castle long ago. What irony it was that they would even be in the precise room that they all were in when Kairi had proclaimed her treason... "Do you know how we got in here without any trouble...?" he inquired playfully. She grunted in pain, her head feeling as if it were about to split apart from her hair being pulled heavenward and her weight was pulling her downward.

"I killed every single one of your guards... can't you tell by the blood on me? The blood that has to be spilled to ensure _your_ death?"

Queen Kairi grimaced when her eyes caught sight of the sickening glimpse of crimson all over Riku. Sora, however, seemed unfazed by the proclamation. It perplexed her how someone as naïve and innocent as Prince Sora could even stand being around someone who was guilty of so much... but Sora had proven to be elusive about certain factors that showed his character... maybe... the heir was more that what she had originally proposed. She pondered this for a moment before Riku intervened.

"If I recall..."

Once more, he walked closer towards the large window. Outside was a dismal land that had once been happy and free, unlike the enslaved one now. The fields were ashened and sterile... cold and lifeless... it was almost hard to believe that it once was full of rich colors, hues, and tints and plant life... it even seemed that the animals had left because of the fall of Kingdom Hearts. Sora's heart wrenched at the façade before him and Riku caught a glance of the expression on his lover's face. "It'll be over soon," Riku whispered sweetly, kissing the soft cheek of the brunet before turning his attention to the witch he had at his mercy. Now, he held her outside the window, her feet suspended above the towers and lower-level roofs below. She screamed in dread, comprehending how he meant to do away with her. She begged for his forgiveness, claiming she was sorry for all the acts she had done against him and the prince. He spit on her face when she began to bargain with him, promising him treasures and a life of luxury if he spared her life.

"You showed us no mercy... so now..."

Her eyes averted one last time to the couple in order to ask once more for redemption, but before she could utter a word, and much to Riku's surprise, Sora spoke the exact words Kairi herself had spoken the day she destroyed his people's life.

"_Prepare yourself for Hell..._"

With that said, all that was heard was Kairi's screams as she fell on the point of a spire, her body impaled by the structure.

* * *

"Riku...?"

Riku turned to his lover, smiling gently at the heir, who beamed at them back with the same affection. Sora stepped forward to embrace the assassin with as much passion as he did back when they lived in the castle, doing nothing more than falling in love and dealing with power-obssessed guards. He nuzzled his cheeks into Riku's leather-clad chest when he felt a pale hand stroking his spiked hair adoringly.

"I love you..."

"Love you, too..."

* * *

The End

* * *

April 4- After a long rush, it's finally over. Servants, Obey Thy Masters and Zutto Futari De is finally completed. This part is a bit sloppy, but it'll suffice. I even gave you all a happy ending! Yay!

After a long rush, it's finally over. and is finally completed. This part is a bit sloppy, but it'll suffice. I even gave you all a happy ending! Yay! 

I hope I can get a new idea soon to entertain you all with soon, but until then, I think ya'll will find me in the Rockman/Megaman section. That, or KH: Conflict's first chapter will be up soon. I hope ya'll enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, despite its many errors... and, if there is any, improper word usage. I have a bit of a bad habit, but I try to stick with what I know. I love reviews, as you all know, and I'll even take some **constructive criticism**. That is, if it is **helpful**. If you send me a flame, it's going in the stove so I can cook Treble.EXE a good meal. Treble my doggie! I'm more of a kitty-cat person, but I like dogs, too... sometimes...

Well, see you next time! Bai Bai!


End file.
